Wanneer Een Leeuwin Vecht
by Miss Lyra
Summary: Hermelien Griffel, meesterspion, en Severus Sneep, spionagemeester van de Orde. Een onwaarschijnlijk koppel, gevormd om de Heer van het Duister op eigen terrein te verslaan. Maar om dat te doen, moeten ze eerst hun eigen duisternis overwinnen. Vertaling.
1. Proloog

Disclaimer: Ik bezit werkelijk niets! De personages en de wereld van Harry Potter behoren tot J.K. Rowling, en het plot is van Kayly Silverstorm. Ik ben slechts een nederige vertaalster.

* * *

Proloog

Hij wist al dat ze er zou zijn, maar toen ze uit te schaduwen van het raam stapte, stokte zijn adem even. Ze zag er zo anders uit. Zes en een half jaar geleden had hij al haar enorme potentieel gezien, toen ze de Grote Zaal binnenkwam om gesorteerd te worden. Hij wist al dat ze speciaal zou zijn, slimmer dan de anderen, en uiterst moedig, maar niets had hem voorbereid op de gracieuze elegantie, de stille vastberadenheid die nu haar ogen vulde.

"Professor Perkamentus". Ze erkende eindelijk zijn aanwezigheid met een kort knikje van haar hoofd.

"Juffrouw Griffel", antwoordde hij, geen glimp van een lach in zijn ogen, "gaat u alstublieft zitten. Wat was het, dat u mij zo dringend wenste te vertellen?"

Ze koos een leren fauteuil met een hoge rug, ging zitten en drapeerde haar gewaad voorzichtig om haar heen. Haar brief was vreemd geweest – ze had aangedrongen hem onmiddellijk te spreken – dit alles in haar precieze, nette handschrift dat niets van haar haast verraadde.

"Ik wilde u informeren", begon ze kalm na een moment van stilte, "dat ik mij vanavond bij de Dooddoeners gevoegd heb. Om Voldemort's vertrouwen te winnen, heb ik hem verteld dat Severus Sneep de afgelopen jaren als dubbelagent fungeerde. Daarom lijkt het mij onverstandig om hem nog ontmoetingen te laten bijwonen, tenminste niet als hij deze wil overleven. Ik zal alle informatie die ik vergaar onmiddellijk aan u rapporteren, maar ik moet vragen dat mijn identiteit als spion volledig geheim zult houden. Niemand kan het weten, vooral Professor Sneep niet."

Haar knap gestructureerde kleine toespraak, geleverd op een gecontroleerde en koele toon, liet het Schoolhoofd sprakeloos.

"Mag ik u een snoepje aanbieden, mijn kind?" vroeg hij nogal hulpeloos, om te voorkomen dat de stilte te lang werd.

"Ja, dank u." Ze nam een zuurtje, haalde het uit zijn wikkel en stopte het in haar mond.

Hij bekeek haar toen ze terugleunde in haar stoel, haar gezicht onleesbaar. Wat had ze in godsnaam gedaan?

"Ik ben bang dat ik het niet helemaal begrijp, juffrouw Griffel", zei hij uiteindelijk.

"Er valt niets te begrijpen, Professor. Noch valt er iets te discussiëren. Ik achtte het belangrijk om u zo snel mogelijk te informeren, al was het alleen om Professor Sneep buiten gevaar te houden. Nu alles gezegd is, zal ik terugkeren naar mijn kamer."

"Maar ik kan je dat niet toestaan, lief kind."Ze was al opgestaan toen hij antwoordde, en de manier waarop ze op hem neerkeek maakte hem koud vanbinnen. Ze was zo mooi geworden, maar haar gezicht leek een masker, gebaad in koele onverschilligheid.

"U hebt geen keuze, Professor. Door mijn gebruik van de Tijdsverdrijver ben ik achttien, officieel volwassen en kan ik zelf bepalen wat ik wens te doen. Als u mij niet naar school wil laten gaan terwijl ik voor u spioneer, zal ik Zweinstein verlaten. Als u me niet wilt rapporteren, vind ik wel iemand anders die mijn informatie maar al te graag zal gebruiken. Ik ben nu een Dooddoener, en u kunt er niets aan veranderen. Denk goed na, als u uw voordelen weg wilt gooien. En vergeet niet Professor Sneep te informeren."

"Maar juffrouw Griffel…"

"Goedenavond, Professor."

Ze vertrok zonder om te kijken. Maar hij staarde haar na, zonder na te denken, zonder het te geloven, en, voor een keer, zonder ook maar het flauwste idee wat er gaande was. Ze had zijn controle in een hartslag verpulverd, en hij wist niet hoe hij het weer terug moest krijgen.


	2. Vallen en Opstaan

Vallen en Opstaan

Severus Sneep, de befaamde Toverdrankenprofessor van Zweinstein, voelde zich beter dan hij in meer dan twee jaar had gevoeld. Hij nam een slokje van de donkerrode wijn en genoot van de smaak, van het warme gevoel dat in zijn maag ontstond. Hij had al zo lang geen wijn meer durven drinken.

Drie maanden geleden, midden in de nacht, was Perkamentus zijn kamer binnengestapt. Hij informeerde hem kort dat Voldemort nu van zijn verraad wist en dat er geen Dooddoenerverkleedpartijen en ontmoetingen meer plaats zouden vinden, waarna hij zich omdraaide om weer te vertrekken.

Sneep had altijd geweten dat hij niet de enige informatiebron was van Perkamentus, dat de oude tovenaar manieren had om dingen te weten te komen die zijn fantasie te boven gingen. Hij had er nooit eerder naar gevraagd. Maar die nacht, was er een blik in Perkamentus' ogen geweest, een wanhoop en vermoeidheid, die hem ernaar deed vragen.

"Wie heeft me verraden, Albus?"

"Wees blij, Severus", was zijn enige antwoord geweest, "Wees blij dat het eindelijk voorbij is."

Maar het schoolhoofd zelf had niet blij gekeken.

Severus nam een hap van het diner dat de huiselven, uitmuntend als altijd, hadden bereid, en moest een glimlach onderdrukken.

Hij was verloren geweest in het begin. Zonder de enorme last op zijn schouders van het spioneren had hij zich naakt gevoeld, nutteloos. En hij was nu in een nog groter gevaar dan eerst. Iedere volgeling van Voldemort wilde hem dood en ondanks wat Perkamentus leek te denken, de school was niet bepaald een veilige plaats te noemen. Bezoekende ouders, leerlingen die sympathiseerden met Dooddoenersovertuigingen – om iedere hoek konden er vijanden staan. Maar hij was toch door de school gaan lopen, nacht na nacht, alleen met de schaduwen en het gefluister van de portretten. Misschien uit een roekeloze behoefte om zijn leven weer onder controle te krijgen, misschien omdat hij niet echt verder wilde gaan in dit leven.

Maar toen, na weken van rusteloosheid, van ijsberen en vloeken, was hij een ochtend wakker geworden en had hij begrepen wat een dwaas hij was. Hoeveel hij ook de verrader in hun midden verachtte, die waardeloze schoft die hem had aangegeven, hij had – onwillend, weliswaar – Severus een nieuw leven gegeven. Hij was nu vrij. Hij kon doorgaan met het leven dat hij zo lang geleden dwaas had weggegooid door zich bij Voldemort te voegen.

Na jaren van zich in het duister verschuilen, had hij zijn ogen weer geopend, en wat hij had gevonden was een wereld van schoonheid, een wereld die het waard was in te leven. De geneugten die hij zichzelf zo lang ontzegd had waren weer toegankelijk voor hem, vriendschap, comfort, de vreugde van kennis. De rijke wereld van zijn zintuigen, en er van te genieten zonder angst, zonder schuldgevoel, was een openbaring. Deze stoofpot bijvoorbeeld…

Een pijn in zijn zij scheurde hem weg van zijn gedachten. Filius Banning, gezeten aan zijn linkerzijde aan de lange lerarentafel, leunde naar hem toe en fluisterde: "Je gezicht doet dingen die helemaal niet gepast zijn voor onze broedende Toverdrankmeester, Severus."

Hij was weer aan het grijnzen geweest, realiseerde hij zich verlaat. De school was vol roddels dat hun minst geliefde Professor eindelijk doorgedraaid was, grijnzend om niets, terwijl hij gewoon voor een raam stond en voor een keer niet eens probeerde afdelingspunten af te trekken. Maar zij konden niet weten hoe goed het voelde om te baden in de warmte van de zon.

Severus liet de glimlach nog een moment doorgaan en knikte naar Banning, voordat hij terugkeerde naar de chagrijnige blik van de alom gevreesde Toverdrankmeester. Hij kon geen misstap maken tegenover de lerlingen – een menselijke Severus Sneep zou ze waarschijnlijk een doodsschok opleveren.

Terwijl hij verder ging met zijn stoofpot, liet hij zijn ogen ronddwalen. Avondeten in de Grote Zaal was net zo luidruchtig als de andere maaltijden, met leerlingen die schreeuwden, lachten, praatten zo hard als ze konden en soms zelfs van tafel naar tafel renden.

Alleen de zevendejaars leken wat ingetogener. Nog bijna negen maanden tot hun examens en nu al maakten ze elkaar gek. Niet dat dat erg moeilijk voor hen was, Severus had tieners toch altijd al op de grens van krankzinnigheid beschouwd. Maar het zou lastig worden hen de rest van het jaar aan het werk te houden als ze nu al instortten.

Zijn ogen rustten op de tafel van Griffoendor, waar de twee verloren overblijfselen van het gouden trio zachtjes praatten, de lege plaats tussen hen in de afwezigheid verradend van het enige brein dat ze leken te bezitten. Juffrouw Griffel miste weer eens een maaltijd, waarschijnlijk in de bibliotheek, gebogen over een opdracht of zelf-toegewezen project. Hij had haar daar gisteren gezien, ijverig een veels te groot boek verslindend. De donkere wallen onder haar ogen en de verkrampte lijn van haar schouders hadden haar vermoeidheid verraden.

Voor één moment, had Severus de onmogelijke neiging naast haar te gaan zitten en haar te vertellen niet zo hard te werken, in plaats daarvan van haar leven te genieten, maar hij verbande die gedachte snel naar zijn achterhoofd. Dat had haar waarschijnlijk laten flauwvallen.

Maar het meisje was zelf ook veranderd. Haar werk was net zo vlekkeloos als altijd, sinds het begin van het nieuwe jaar, maar haar opstellen hadden iets van hun… epische kwaliteit verloren. En haar deelname in de klas was gereduceerd tot slechts één of twee goedgeformuleerde opmerkingen per les. Misschien had de kleine betweter eindelijk uitgevonden waar het leven werkelijk om ging.

Hij meesmuilde. De modelleerlinge die eindelijk veranderde in een menselijk wezen – het gaf hem genoeg stof om Minerva de volgende eeuw in te plagen.

Hij draaide zich naar links, waar Remus Lupos een belachelijke hoeveelheid voedsel op zijn lepel schoof. Na het Ministerie's fiasco, dat nu officieus de "Omber iditotie" werd genoemd, waren Droebel en zijn volgelingen volledig gestopt zich te bemoeien met de school. Ook de ouders hadden zich eindelijk gerealiseerd dat, wat er ook aan de hand was, Perkamentus het het beste kon afhandelen. Met Lucius en veel van de andere Dooddoenerouders op de vlucht, was er niemand geweest om te protesteren tegen Lupos' wederkeer als leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. De enthousiaste reacties van de leerlingen hadden de beslissing van het Schoolhoofd bevestigd.

"Klaar voor een volgende test?"

Lupos knikte, maar ging nog een moment door met kauwen.

"Laat me eerst deze uitstekende stoofpot opeten, Severus. Om de Imperiusvloek te weerstaan, moet ik een volle maag hebben."

Ze waren begonnen te experimenteren om een betere manier te vinden de Imperiusvloek te weerstaan, de vervloekte versterkend met behulp van een aantal toverdranken die Severus de laatste maanden aan het ontwikkelen was. Om eindelijk in staat te zijn terug te keren naar zijn wetenschappelijk werk, zich weer te bedelven onder experimenten en onderzoeken, was nog een pluspunt van zijn nieuwe situatie. Hij knikte en reikte, na een moment van twijfel, naar Lupos en klopte hem op de rug.

"Ik begin dan vast met de voorbereidingen. Kom over een half uur."

Met een groetende knik naar de rest van de staf, verliet hij de tafel en de Grote Zaal, zijn zwarte kleren achter hem opbollend al een groot, donker dier.

--

"Ze doet het weer! Ik haat het als ze dit doet!"

Ron was weer begonnen met ijsberen. Harry zou in de verleiding zijn geweest het tapijt van de leerlingenkamer op tekenen van extreem gebruik te onderzoeken, ware het niet dat hij net zo boos was als Ron. Boos en bezorgd.

'Ik snap het niet!", herhaalde Ron zich weer, "Ik bedoel, ze is niet in de bibliotheek. Ze is niet in haar kamer. We hebben zo ongeveer honderd keer geklopt, en ze zou moeten antwoorden. We zouden een leerling in nood kunnen zijn, voor zover zij weet!"

Hermelien was, tot niemands verrassing, Hoofdmonitor geworden dit jaar, en behalve de privileges van het gebruik van de verboden sectie van de bibliotheek en het bewandelen van de gangen wanneer ze maar wilde, had ze ook een eigen kamer gekregen, die zowel opende naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor als de gang ernaast.

"Je gedraagde je niet bepaald als een leerling in nood, Ron", merkte Harry droog op, "Op haar deur bonzen en roepen 'Doe deze verdomde deur open, Hermelien Griffel, of ik vermoord je kat' kwalificeert zich in ieder geval niet echt als een roep om hulp."

Ron stopte vlak voor Harry en staarde zijn vriend boos aan.

"Ben jij dan helemaal niet bezorgd?"

"Jawel. Natuurlijk ben ik dat ook", zuchtte Harry. "Maar we kunnen haar niet dwingen het ons te vertellen. Blijkbaar wil ze alleen zijn, en er is niets wat we daaraan kunnen doen."

"We zijn haar vrienden. Ze zou ons alles moeten vertellen. _Wij _vertellen _haar _alles, in godsnaam!", klaagde Ron.

"Als we nou de Sluipwegwijzer nog maar hadden." Harry staarde boos naar de haard, alsof hij dacht aan de beste manier om deze te beheksen.

De Sluipwegwijzer, onschatbare metgezel voor zo veel jaren van onrust stoken en 's nachts buiten zijn, was verloren gegaan aan het vuur eind vorig jaar. Het had op een tafel bij de haard gelegen toen Hermelien erlangs was gelopen, het per ongeluk in de vlammen vegend met de rand van haar mantel. Harry en Ron hadden het eerst verdacht gevonden – Hermelien had altijd al iets tegen de kaart gehad – maar ze had zo oprecht spijt gehad dat ze haar uiteindelijk geloofden en haar excuses aanvaardden.

Haar acteertalent was tenslotte niet zo goed, toch?

Harry zuchtte weer. De kaart had hen Hermelien's verblijfplaats onmiddellijk onthuld, maar nu hadden ze geen andere mogelijkheid dan te wachten en haar te ondervragen wanneer ze terugkeerde.

"Staat Marcel nog steeds op wacht voor de andere ingang?", vroeg hij Ron.

"Ik ga wel kijken."

Een paar minuten later klom Ron terug in de leerlingenkamer en knikte tevreden. "Ze kan op geen enkele manier om hem heen", rapporteerde hij. "Marcel is net zo vastberaden als wij."

"Dan is er niets wat we kunnen doen. Zin in een potje schaak?", vroeg Harry en hij werd beloond met de eerste echte glimlach van de avond.

Vijf uur later, wanneer ze Hermelien bijna hadden opgegeven, en ze zo moe waren dat hun ogen geopend houden een te grote moeite leek, opende het portretgat zich eindelijk.

Een zeer vermoeide en knorrig uitziende Hermelien klom erdoor.

"Hermelien!"

Ron's enthousiaste uitroep deed haar schrikken. Haar hand dwaalde af naar haar zak voordat ze zich realiseerde wie haar verrast had, maar toen ze Ron en Harry zag, nam ze genoegen met een zwakke boze blik.

"Zouden jullie twee niet in bed moeten liggen?", vroeg ze en zette koers naar een stoel. Voordat ze die bereikt had, echter, wankelde ze en moest steun zoeken bij een muur.

"Alles goed, Hermelien?"

"Ja Harry, dank je, ik be alleen een beetje moe."

"Waarom ben je dan zo lang weggeweest? En waarheen?", eiste Ron boos. "We hebben je uren geprobeerd te vinden."

"Dus jullie waren het die Marcel voor mijn deur hebben gezet? Trouwens, hij is in slaap gevallen. Een van jullie moet hem maar gaan halen."

Ze bereikte eindelijk de bank en liet zichzelf vorozichtig zakken. _Ze beweegt zich als een oude vrouw_, realiseerde Harry zich plotseling, zijn bezorgdheid voor Hermelien een nieuw niveau bereikend. Ze was altijd zo energiek geweest, maar nu leek ze afgepeigerd, op een vreemde manier versleten.

"Weet je zeker dat alles goed met je is?"

Hij ging naast haar zitten en pakte haar hand. "We zijn alleen bezorgd, Hermelien. Je spendeert steeds minder en minder tijd met ons, de helft van de tijd kunnen we je niet vinden, en je ziet er niet erg goed uit. Denk je niet dat je het een beetje overdrijft met je schoolwerk?"

Ze zuchtte, maar kon een glimlach net onderdrukken toen Ron aan haar andere kant ging zitten en haar een van die puppy-blikken gaf die alle meisjes in de Griffoendortoren scheen te doen smelten.

"Ik ben echt oké, jongens", stelde ze hen gerust. "Maar er is een speciaal project waar ik mee bezig ben – kreun niet zo! – en Professor Anderling wilde niet dat ik het aan iemand vertelde. Ze heeft me aangenomen als assistente, en omdat ze dat niet officieel mag doen tot we afstuderen, mag niemand het nog weten."

"Hermelien, dat is geweldig!"

"Gefeliciteerd!"

"Bedankt, maar houd het geheim, alsjeblieft?"

Plotseling bevonden beide jongens zich in een stevige omhelzing. Voor een moment klemde Hermelien zich vast aan hen, hen zo dicht tegen zich aandrukken als ze kon, voordat ze losliet en opstond.

"Het spijt me heel erg dat we zo weinig tijd samen hebben, maar je begrijpt toch wel dat dit belangrijk voor me is? Ik moet dit doen, en als ik soms een beetje moe lijk, is dat een prijs die ik graag wil betalen. Trouwens, Professor Anderling zou me toch niet iets laten doen wat slecht voor me is?"

Ze knikten, en na wat geklets over school en Simon's nieuwe vriendinnetje, gingen Harry en Ron naar hun slaapzaal. Ron leek tevreden met haar uitleg, maar Harry voelde dat er iets niet helemaal klopte. Ze scheen wanhopig om hen haar verhaal te laten geloven, te wanhopig om het helemaal geloofwaardig te maken.

Maar hij kende Hermelien goed genoeg om te weten dat ze alleen extra muren om zich op zou trekken als hij haar te scherp ondervroeg. Voordat ze verdwenen, draaide Harry zich om en zag Hermelien naar hen kijken, een vreemde blik op haar gezicht. Pijn, liefde en iets anders, samengesmolten in een blik die zijn hart pijn deed. Hij zou vannacht niet goed slapen.

* * *

Het volgende hoofdstuk bevat een ontmoeting tussen Severus en Hermelien, wat drama, een furieuze Toverdrankmeester en wat doet Draco hier tussenin?

Review!


	3. Verraden

Verraden

Voorzichtig sloot ze de geheime gang en verzegelde hem, de spreuk reactiverend die de gang beschermde tegen pottenkijkers. Een kleine zucht ontsnapte aan haar opeen geperste lippen. Haar zij schreeuwde pijn naar haar. Ze bloedde nog steeds van waar ze geraakt was door de snijvloek, en ze had haar tanden zo hard opeen geklemd om geen geluid te maken, dat haar hoofd nu bijna evenveel zeer deed als haar zij. Ze had toverdranken nodig, een douche en dan haar bed.

"Griffel!"

Ze draaide zich wild om, toverstok in de aanslag, maar toen ze zag wie haar van achteren beslopen had, liet ze haar hand weer naar haar zij vallen. _Ik moet wel erg moe beginnen te worden_, dacht ze boos, _om hem zo dichtbij te laten komen._

"Draco. Wat doe je hier?"

"Op jou wachten." Hij naderde haar, zijn stem nerveus maar vastberaden. "We moeten praten."

God nee, niet vanavond. Ze kon er nu niet tegen.

"Absoluut niet. Het is na middernacht en ik heb betere dingen te doen dan naar jouw gezeur te luisteren. Ga naar bed."

Ze probeerde hem te passeren, maar hij draaide met haar mee en ving haar tussen zijn armen, haar in de koude kerkermuur drukkend. Ze was niet aan hem gewaagd vanavond. Niet zonder het risico te lopen hem pijn te doen, en dat wilde ze niet. Onuitstaanbaar of niet, hij gaf alleen maar om haar.

"Ik kan het niet meer aanzien, Hermelien. Je woont de bijeenkomsten niet zomaar bij, dat weet ik nu. Het is te gevaarlijk", siste hij, nu heel dicht bij haar gezicht. Te dichtbij naar haar zin.

"Wat er te gevaarlijk is of niet is aan mij om te beslissen, Malfidus."

"Als jij het Perkamentus niet vertelt, Griffel, dan doe ik het. Je hebt betere ondersteuning nodig, medische zorg enzovoorts. Je zou wel dood kunnen gaan op de terugweg en niemand zou erachter komen!

"Doe niet zo belachelijk", siste ze terug. Ze probeerde zichzelf te bevrijden, maar hij duwde haar nog steviger tegen de muur. Een van zijn armen streek langs haar zij, en ze riep het uit toen de pijn intenser werd.

"Wat is er?", vroeg hij, bang nu en haar zij zachtjes aanrakend. Toen hij zijn hand naar zijn ogen bracht, was hij bebloed.

"Griffel, wat hebben ze met je gedaan? Doe je mantel af!"

"Laat me onmiddellijk gaan, Malfidus, of je zult ervoor boeten!"

Ze probeerde hem nu te slaan, terugvechtend met handen en voeten, maar hij was sterker dan zij en toen hij haar mantel en shirt openscheurde, kon ze een furieuze schreeuw niet onderdrukken. "Je doet me pijn! Laat los!"

Plotseling was ze vrij. Ze hoorde Malfidus in de tegenoverliggende muur van de gang stortten en ze gleed langs de muur naar beneden. Ze koesterde haar zij en de linkerarm waar oude wonden zich weer hadden geopend. Ze zag er niet uit. Voordat ze de leerlingenkamer in zou gaan, moest ze zich eerst een beetje opknappen in een leeg klaslokaal. Harry en Ron zouden een rel schoppen wanneer ze haar zo zouden zien. Het zou zeker de roddel over een fout vriendje doen oplaaien, dat verspreid was door een van die idiote meiden. Als ze erachter zou komen wie…

Hermelien gaf zichzelf een mentale klap. Ze was onzin aan het ratelen. Daar was geen tijd voor. Zichzelf commanderend op te staan, hief ze haar hoofd weer, om op te kijken in de donkere ogen van Professor Sneep.

--

Nachtmerries waren iets waar Severus wel zonder kon. Deze was bijzonder akelig geweest, het hele programma met donkergeklede schaduwen om hem heen, maniakaal gelach en bloed, overal bloed.

Hij was genoeg gewend aan deze nachtmerries om te weten dat hij de volgende uren niet zou slapen, tenminste niet als hij zich niet wendde tot wat Droomloze Slaapdrank. Maar zijn voorraad was leeg en hij zou een fles uit de ziekenboeg moeten halen.

Zuchtend verliet hij zijn warme en comfortabele bed. Een zwaai van zijn staf maakte een vuur en hij kleedde zich snel aan, een simpele zwarte broek en een shirt in dezelfde kleur kiezend. Na een moment van twijfel deed hij ook zijn gewaad aan, maar liet het openhangen. Er zouden op dit tijdstip geen leerlingen moeten rondrennen, maar je kon nooit zeker zijn, vooral niet met Potter op vrije voeten in het kasteel. Die jongen was nog zo'n nachtmerrie waar Severus wel zonder kon.

Hij maakte geen geluid terwijl hij door de donkere gangen van de kerker liep. Zwadderaars waren zelden buiten na de avondklok, of in ieder geval slechts eenmaal tijdens hun schooltijd op Zweinstein. Hij kon erg overtuigend zijn als hij het nodig vond, en hoewel zijn leerlingen hem respecteerden en hem met hun problemen opzochten, kon een goede dosis gezonde angst nooit weg zijn. Of dat had hij tot voor kort altijd gedacht.

Maar alsof iemand zijn vertrouwen in de Zwadderaars wilde bespotten, hoorde hij plotseling een geluid. Hij kon de stemmen van een jongen en een meisje onderscheiden, hij kwaad en zij met een vleugje paniek. Hij maakte snelheid, bereikte een bocht en toen hij erdoor heen ging, kwam de nachtelijke verstoring in zicht.

Draco Malfidus en een meisje. Hij had haar shirt opengescheurd en raakte haar aan. Ze gilde naar hem, probeerde wat afstand tussen hen te creëren, maar Draco was duidelijk sterker en leek erg vastberaden. Draco. Hij had de jongen vertrouwd!

Donkere woede welde in hem op, en Severus overbrugde de afstand tussen hem en Malfidus. Hij greep hem bij de arm, sleurde hem weg bij het meisje en de tegenoverliggende muur in. Het kostte hem slechts een moment om Draco te verstijven, hem zijn staf af te nemen en ook die van het meisje op te rapen, die een eindje verder op de vloer lag. Toen hij zich omdraaide, was het meisje al ineengezakt op de grond, haar arm vasthoudend en zachtjes mompelend.

Hij knielde naast haar, haar wat tijd gevend om te herstellen voordat hij haar met zichzelf zou confronteren.

Toen ze opkeek, recht in zijn ogen, was het een schok.

"Juffrouw Griffel", zijn stem was schor, "Gaat het met u?"

Wat een stomme vraag! Hij had zichzelf wel voor zijn hoofd kunnen slaan. Natuurlijk ging het niet met haar, ze was bijna verkracht door zijn persoonlijk favoriete leerling, en was nu in erg dichte nabijheid van haar meest gehate leraar. Waarschijnlijk zou ze zo hysterisch worden.

Maar weer verraste ze hem.

"Godverdomme nog aan toe", mompelde ze. Ze deinsde terug voor hem en stond op met de meeste gratie die ze nog kon opbrengen. "Wat doet u hier?"

Als ze in shock was, was dit het vreemdste resultaat dat Severus ooit meegemaakt had. En hij had meer dan genoeg meisjes in vergelijkbare situaties meegemaakt. Ze zou nu moeten uithuilen in zijn shirt, of moord en doodslag schreeuwen, maar in plaats daarvan stond ze kaarsrecht, haar kin hoog in de lucht.

Toen schreed ze naar Malfidus toe en beëindigde de spreuk op zijn lichaam.

"Dat zal je leren, Draco", merkte ze afwezig op.

Toen Draco wankel weer omhoog kwam, herinnerde Severus zich eindelijk zijn mond te sluiten en zijn positie als de leraar die de situatie meester was te hervatten. Hij schreed naar hen toe, scheidde de verdwaasde Malfidus en het Griffelmeisje en greep Draco's arm.

"Was je nog van plan me te vertellen wat hier aan de hand was, Draco", deelde hij hem ijzig mee. Het was duidelijk geen vraag.

Maar in plaats van ineen te krimpen voor zijn erg kwade leraar, draaide Draco zich weer om naar Hermelien.

"Zal ik het hem vertellen, Griffel, of doe jij het?"

"Waag het niet, Malfidus", siste ze terug met een stem die bijna gelijk was als die Severus. "Waag het niet ook maar een woord te zeggen!"

Severus achtte het wijs in te grijpen. "Jullie komen allebei met mij mee", beval hij en begon Draco richting zijn kantoor te leiden.

"Ik denk het niet, Professor Sneep", antwoordde Hermelien koel. "Draco en ik hadden niets dan een klein misverstand. Ik denk dat ik liever naar bed ga dan deze onbeduidende kwestie te bespreken."

"Juffrouw Griffel, u zult mij volgen naar mijn kantoor of zo ongeveer honderd afdelingspunten verliezen". Ze draaide zich om om alsnog weg te gaan. "En de komende twee maanden bij mij nablijven."

Dat hield haar tegen. Ze onderzocht zijn blik van nauwelijks gecontroleerde woede voor een moment, knikte toen en volgde hem zonder verdere tegenspraak.

In zijn kantoortje liet Severus zich achter zijn bureau zakken, terwijl de twee leerlingen voor hem stonden. Normaal gesproken had hij ze onmiddellijk uit elkaar gehaald, maar ondanks wat er met haar gebeurd was, leek juffrouw Griffel niet in het minst geïntimideerd te zijn. Juist het tegenovergestelde, het was Draco die bang en nerveus leek, zijn ogen heen en weer dansend tussen zijn Professor en Hermelien Griffel.

"Nu. Ik wil antwoorden."

"Zoals ik al zei, Professor, het was niets. Ik kwam Draco tegen in de gang en we begonnen te ruziën. We hebben het misschien een beetje overdreven, maar het was niets anders dan een licht meningsverschil."

"Het leek mij alsof er meer aan de hand was. Feitelijk, als ik alleen mijn ogen moest vertrouwen, zou ik aannemen dat Malfidus u probeerde te verkrachten, juffrouw Griffel, op een nogal gewelddadige manier. U hoeft niet bang te zijn de waarheid te vertellen, hij kan u hierna geen pijn meer doen."

Ze leek niet bang, eerder licht geamuseerd. Op een gegeven moment verwachtte hij dat ze in lachen zou uitbarsten, maar ze kreeg zichzelf weer in de hand en schudde slechts haar hoofd vol weerbarstige krullen.

"Belachelijk", antwoordde ze koel. "Ik heb u alles verteld wat er te weten valt. Draco treft niet meer blaam dan mijzelf. Mag ik gaan…"

"Hermelien! Je moet het hem vertellen!"

Draco was haar in de rede gevallen, zich nogmaals tot haar kerend en haar arm nemend. Hij onderzocht haar gezicht vastbesloten, met een ongelukkige, smekende blik op het zijne.

"Mij wat vertellen?" informeerde Sneep geïrriteerd. "Meneer Malfidus, als er iets is dat ik moet weten, kunt u het maar beter meteen zeggen, of u zult de gevolgen moeten dragen!"

"Hermelien, alsjeblieft!"

„Niet doen, Draco. Verraad me niet!"

Maar Draco had duidelijk besloten tegen haar wens in te gaan. Hij draaide zich terug naar Severus, zich voorzichtig verwijderend van het meisje dat klaar leek om hem aan te vallen.

"Ik moet u informeren dat Hermelien Griffel een Dooddoener is, Professor. Ze spioneert voor Perkamentus. Maar ik heb redenen om te geloven dat ze dingen voor hem verborgen houdt en dat ze in gevaar is."

Ze waren duidelijk beiden gek geworden. Hij keek hen stil aan, zelfs niet voor een seconde gelovend wat Draco gezegd had. De jongen keek ongelukkig genoeg – waren dat tranen in zijn ogen? Het gezicht van het meisje was weer een masker geworden, zo koud en levenloos dat Severus onwillekeurig rilde. Er was duidelijk iets mis met haar. Hij zou haar naar Anderling moeten brengen voor wat vrouwenpraat. Of Griffoendorpraat, hij wist niet wat erger was.

"Nonsens, meneer Malfidus. Domme leugens zullen u nergens van redden. Dit meisje kan nooit een Dooddoener zijn."

"Denkt u dat, Professor? Laat het hem zien, Hermelien." Draco overbrugde de afstand tussen hemzelf en het meisje. "Laat het hem zien!"

"Raak me niet aan, Draco", zei ze op een stille toon die niet bij dit gepassioneerde meisje scheen te horen. Het was een waarschuwing waar Severus op gelet zou hebben.

Maar Draco niet. In een snelle beweging greep hij haar arm en scheurde de mouw van haar shirt open. Severus was al opgesprongen en zijn tafel rond, toen zijn blik op het stuk huid wat Draco ontbloot had viel.

Het was het Duistere Teken.

Er was geen twijfel mogelijk. Het kon niets anders zijn. Geen tattoo, geen spreuk zou er zo uitzien, het was het echte ding.

Hermelien Griffel was een Dooddoener.

"Naar het Schoolhoofd", fluisterde Severus, zijn gezicht plotseling wit weggetrokken. "Nu meteen!"

* * *

A/N: Ik realiseer me dat Nemaya de eerste vier hoofdstukken ook al heft vertaald, maar ik zal snel blijven updaten en aan het stuk toekomen dat jullie nog niet kennen. Dus review!

En arme Severus – volgend hoofdstuk krijgt hij een nogal grote schok te verwerken!


	4. Naar het Schoolhoofd I

Naar het Schoolhoofd (Deel I)

Severus stormde zowat de kamers van het Schoolhoofd binnen, juffrouw Griffel en Draco achter zich aan slepend.

Perkamentus keek op, de altijd aanwezige twinkeling in zijn ogen.

"Mijn beste jongen", groette hij hem aangenaam, "Wat ben je energiek vanavond. Wil je wat warme chocolade?"

"Hoe kon je dat een onschuldig meisje aandoen, jij dwaas?" gilde Sneep zowat naar de oude tovenaar.

Nu pas nam Perkamentus de twee zwijgende figuren achter de donkere man op. Zijn gezicht werd meteen serieus.

"Wat is er gebeurd, juffrouw Griffel? Meneer Malfidus?"

"Je liet een kind een Dooddoener worden, en achtte het niet eens nodig mij in te lichten, dat is wat er gebeurd is!" schreeuwde Sneep.

"Professor Sneep was ooggetuige van een klein meningsverschil tussen mij en Draco, professor", vertelde Hermelien Perkamentus kalm. "Helaas vond Draco het nodig een nogal fantastisch verhaal te vertellen, en de Professor reageerde wat hevig. Nu, kunt u Professor Sneep alstublieft vertellen zich met zijn eigen zaken bezig te houden en mij met rust te laten!"

"Echt niet", Sneep schreeuwde nog steeds, maar toen dacht hij aan zijn leerlingen. Hoe heerlijk zouden zij het vinden hem zo overstuur te zien? Toen kreeg hij zichzelf weer zo ver onder controle om zijn stem tot een tolerabel niveau te laten dalen. "Ik wil wat antwoorden."

"Ik ben bang dat het niet zo simpel is, juffrouw Griffel." Perkamentus zuchtte en bekeek de drie indringers ongelukkig. Severus, doodsbleek en schuddend van woede, Draco, nerveus en miserabel, en Hermelien, onaantastbaar koel als altijd, een perfecte actrice, een perfect masker.

"Nu dat Professor Sneep ervan weet, zal hij volledig geïnformeerd moeten worden."

"Kunt u zijn geheugen niet wissen, Professor?"

De manier waarop Severus scherp inademde vertelde Perkamentus dat hij snelweer zou beginnen met schreeuwen. Hij maakte een kalmerend gebaar en werd beloond met een stilte.

"Ga alsjeblieft zitten", herhaalde hij, "jullie allemaal. Als dit gesprek echt nodig is, zullen we het op een beschaafde manier voeren, niet schreeuwend. Nu, juffrouw Griffel, kunt u Professor Sneep even van alles op de hoogte brengen?"

"Aangezien u degene bent die dit nodig acht, zal ik de eer met plezier aan u laten", antwoordde ze stijf. Toen wendde ze haar blik af naar het grote raam, en scheen alle interesse in het gesprek te verliezen.

Perkamentus zuchtte weer en leunde een moment terug in zijn stoel, afwezig zijn slapen masserend.

"Ongeveer drie maanden geleden", begon hij na een moment, "Zocht juffrouw Griffel me op en informeerde mij van haar introductie in de ranken van de Dooddoeners. Ik moet zeggen dat ik tot dan toe niet het flauwste idee had wat ze aan het doen was. Ik heb haar zeker niet 'gedwongen' het te doen, en was meer dan ongelukkig met haar beslissing."

Hij zond een vermoeide glimlach richting Hermelien, die de hele groep nog steeds negeerde. Omdat dit allemaal totaal belachelijk was, leek haar rug de mannen te vertellen, was zij niet van plan eraan mee te doen.

"Ik heb het haar eerst geprobeerd af te raden, maar ze was goed voorbereid, en er was geen manier om haar tegen te houden zonder geweld te gebruiken."

"Dat had je dan moeten doen."

"Ik denk het niet, Severus. Ze mag jou dan een kind lijken, maar juffrouw Griffel heeft verschillende gezichten. De laatste maanden is ze onschatbaar gebleken, haar informatie gedetailleerd en vlekkeloos. Blijkbaar heeft ze Voldemort's vertrouwen sneller gewonnen ieder ander vóór haar en is ze snel gestegen binnen de groep."

"Dit is onzin!", explodeerde Sneep plotseling, "Wat zou Voldemort willen met een nutteloos modderbloedje als zij? Meisjes als zij zijn goed voor wat plezier, maar hij zou haar nooit een Dooddoener laten worden!"

"Severus", de strenge stem van Perkamentus klonk furieus, "Zulke termen worden er in deze school niet gebruikt!"

"Oh alsjeblieft, Schoolhoofd! Je stuurt juffrouw Griffel naar marteling en verkrachting, maar kunt het niet aanhoren dat ze een modderbloedje genoemd wordt? Je bent echt een dwaas!"

"Ik heb haar niet gestuurd, Severus", er was een scherpte in Perkamentus' stem die Severus waarschuwde niet te ver te gaan, "Ze ging zonder me vooraf te informeren. En ze heeft geweigerd ook maar iets te rapporteren wat niet van waarde is voor de Orde. Ze heeft zelfs geweigerd me te vertellen hoe ze met hen in contact kwam. Ik weet alleen dat ze hen informatie heeft aangeboden die… onweerstaanbaar was. Misschien realiseerden ze zich dat ze het zich niet konden veroorloven, haar hierna nog weg te sturen."

Begrip doordrong Sneep als een emmer vol ijskoud water.

"U was het", zei hij, verrast, "U hebt me verraden, juffrouw Griffel. U vertelde ze dat ik een spion was."

Ze knikte toen, zonder haar blik af te wenden van de stormachtige nacht buiten.

"Ik achtte het nodig", zei ze stil, geen emotie in haar stem, geen spijt.

"Dwaas meisje. Jij stomme kleine idioot", fluisterde Sneep hopeloos. "Ze zullen je vroeg of laat vermoorden, realiseer je je dat dan niet?"

"Zolang ik daarvóór kan doen wat nodig is, is dat van geen belang voor mij."

"Maar weet je dan niet wat ze met je zullen doen?" Hij merkte dat hij haar begon te smeken, haar te smeken hem aan te kijken, zijn waarschuwingen serieus te nemen, eruit te stappen wanneer het nog kon. "Ik ben op de revels geweest. Ik weet wat ze doen met de nieuwe Dooddoenervrouwen. Zelfs als ze je niet als modderbloedje zouden behandelen, zou je het niet kunnen verdragen."

"Ik denk dat ze het meeste al te verdragen kreeg lang voordat ze opgenomen werd". Het was Draco, die eindelijk genoeg moed had verzameld om te spreken.

"Een ongelooflijk lang, stil moment, draaide Hermelien Griffel zich van het raam af en ontmoette Draco's ogen. Ze leek erin te duiken, op zoek naar een waarheid die verborgen lag achter zijn gezicht. Toen knikte ze droog en richtte haar blik weer op het raam.

"Et tu, Brute", hoorde Sneep haar fluisteren.

"Wat bedoel je, Draco?"

Draco voelde nu Perkamentus' ogen op hem gefixeerd, en een blos rees naar zijn wangen.

"Ze verleidde mijn vader", fluisterde hij ongelukkig.

"WAT?" In een vloeiende beweging had Severus het meisje bereikt en haar omhoog gesleurd. Ze kreunde en deinsde terug van hem, terwijl ze zichzelf probeerde te bevrijden.

"Genoeg, Severus!", donderde Perkamentus, nu ook opgestaan, "Laat haar onmiddellijk gaan!"

"Van alle stomme dingen! Lucius is een monster, niet in staat gevoel te hebben." Hij gaf een snelle, verontschuldigende blik aan Draco. "Hoe kon je dit toestaan, Albus? Hoe kon je?"

In het licht van de flakkerende kaarsen leek het Schoolhoofd oud, broos en gebroken toen hij zijn handen in een hulpeloos gebaar hief.

"Ze had het me niet verteld, Severus. Ik wist het niet…"

"Ik kan jullie allemaal verzekeren dat Lucius behoorlijk verliefd op me is", informeerde Hermelien hen zuur, over haar arm wrijvend waar Sneep haar had vastgegrepen. "Ik heb de situatie volledig onder controle."

"Hij bewondert haar diep", bevestigde Draco twijfelend, "en hij spreekt eindeloos over haar. Hij zegt dat hij nog nooit zo'n meedogenloos meisje heeft ontmoet, iemand die bereid is dingen te doen die zelfs zijn verbeelding te boven gaan, iemand die zelfs geniet van – "

"Ik geloof dat ze je begrepen hebben, Draco", kapte Hermelien hem af. Ze weigerde nog steeds hen allen aan te kijken.

"Nee, Hermelien, dat denk ik niet", antwoordde Draco. De vastberadenheid die Sneep eerder had gezien was weer terug in zijn ogen. "Ik heb dit alles voor een reden onthuld, Schoolhoofd. Ik geloof niet dat Hermelien alles nog onder controle heeft. Mijn vader heeft me verschrikkelijke dingen verteld over de revels, hij heeft me verteld over de dingen die ze moet doen om Voldemort tevreden te houden. Ik geloof dat ze ernstig verwond raakt, iedere keer als ze een ontmoeting bijwoont, en dat ze er niemand iets over vertelt. Laat ze het zien, Hermelien", eiste hij eens te meer. "Laat het ze zien, of ik zal het doen."

Ze rees uit haar stoel en liep naar het raam, tot haar gezicht bijna het dikke glas raakte.

"Het spijt me, Hermelien, maar ik doe dit voor jou", fluisterde hij schor.

"Niet doen, Draco", zei ze weer, maar hij overbrugde de afstand tussen hen, draaide haar gezicht naar het kantoor en opende de mantel die ze stevig om haar schouders had geslagen. Ze maakte geen beweging om hem tegen te houden, maar voor een seconde vielen haar maskers af, haar gezicht kwetsbaar en rauw latende, vol pijn en woede, en Severus rilde.

* * *

'Revels' - de Engelse bewoording voor de duistere feestjes/ontmoetingen die de Dooddoeners houden. Ik heb er nog geen passende vertaling voor kunnen vinden. Ik heb zelfs even bij Nemaya gespiekt (erg hè?) maar 'Jools' vond ik iets te 'jolig' klinken en dat is niet de toon die ik wil zetten. Dus tot nog toe blijft het 'revels' (op zijn Engels uitgesproken)… Maar als jullie iets beters vinden, laat het me weten in een revieeeeeeew!

"Et tu Brute" – Jij ook, Brutus – uit Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar"

A/N: En hierna duiken we in onbekende wateren (lees: wat Nemaya nog niet vertaald heeft), dus houd je vast en… review! Of ik word gemeen en stop ook hier…:)


	5. Naar het Schoolhoofd II

Naar het Schoolhoofd II

Terwijl hij Hermeliens toch al gescheurde shirt opende, kon Draco een geschokte uitroep niet onderdukken. Er was zo veel bloed, het plakte haar huid en shirt aan elkaar, de mantel die het eerst verborgen hield steeds natter makend. Het druppelde uit een diepe wond in haar zij. Severus keek naar Perkamentus en vond een uitdrukking in zijn gezicht die hij slechts een keer eerder had gezien bij de oude tovenaar – op een nacht zo donker en regenachtig als deze, toen de jonge Severus zich naar zijn Professor had gewend om hulp.

"Mijn kind", fluisterde Perkamentus, nauwelijks hoorbaar, en verliet eindelijk zijn plaats achter het antieke bureau. Een gemompelde spreuk en de diepe wond heelde, bloed en vuil verdween.

"Wat heb je jezelf aangedaan?"

Hermelien had haar ogen gesloten. Een zachte zucht ontsnapte aan haar lippen, toen stond ze nog rechter en haar gezicht ontspande zich lichtjes. Severus voelde een vreemd soort van bewondering in zichzelf opstijgen, hoewel hij dat gevoel onmiddellijk weer onderdrukte.

Ze had de hele tijd pijn gehad, maar alsnog had ze hem de hele weg hierheen bevochten, zich als een koningin gedragend en geen moment haar perfecte zelfcontrole verloren. Perkamentus had gelijk gehad – ze _had _meer dan een gezicht. Maar dan nog, ze was een kind, en viel onder zijn verantwoordelijkheid. Hij had plichten tegenover haar, hoe briljant en moedig ze ook mocht zijn.

"Je kunt niet teruggaan", hij nam het over als het refrein van een oud lied, "Dit bewijst hoe gevaarlijk het is!"

"Maar ik moet wel!", antwoordde ze boos. "Mijn informatie is veels te kostbaar om het te op te offeren aan mijn persoonlijke behoeften. Wonden kunnen geheeld worden. Maar we hebben alles wat we kunnen krijgen nodig om tegen Voldemort te winnen! We kunnen het ons niet veroorloven kieskeurig te zijn waar we het vandaan halen!"

"_Niets_ wat je mogelijk uitgevonden kunt hebben, kan belangrijk genoeg zijn om dit te rechtvaardigen!"

"Het hield u niet tegen te doen wat ik nu al meer dan twee jaar doe, Professor", het was geen argument, het was het leveren van een feit, "En ik heb al meer uitgevonden dan u ooit tevoren."

"Albus", zich hulpeloos voelend tegenover haar muur van vastberadenheid en koppigheid, richtte hij zich weer tot de oude tovenaar, "Eindig deze dwaasheid. Alsjeblieft."

Maar Albus Perkamentus, die er uitzag alsof hij elk van zijn honderdvijftig jaren voelde, schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik ben bang dat ik dat niet kan doen, mijn jongen. Want ze heeft absoluut gelijk. Ze is pas drie maanden lid en nu al heeft ze ons onschatbare informatie geleverd. We kunnen het ons niet veroorloven haar te verliezen."

Severus voelde zijn schouders zakken. Hij doorzocht het gezicht van zijn oude leraar en vond slechts determinatie, droevig, maar zo hard als staal.

"Dan veroordeel je haar ter dood", verklaarde hij.

"Voldemort zal ons allemaal ter dood veroordelen, Severus. Ze doet slechts wat ze kan om dat te vermijden. Zoals we allemaal doen wat we kunnen."

Er volgde een stilte. Er viel niets meer te zeggen, en Perkamentus' definitieve toon vertelde Severus dat alle verdere discussie niets zou opleveren.

"Nu dan", het geluid van Hermeliens stem verbaasde hen allemaal, fris en helder als een winterochtend, met een licht spottende ondertoon, "als we allemaal genoeg melodrama voor een avond gehad hebben, zou ik graag gaan. Ik heb wat rust nodig."

Ze had de deur van het kantoor al bereikt toen Severus' hand haar tegenhield.

"Niet zo snel, juffrouw Griffel", zei hij, bijna terug naar zijn zijdeachtige sarcasme, maar slechts bijna, "Er is nog steeds iets wat u niet nodig vond ons te vertellen, denk ik."

"Ik heb u alles verteld dat gevolgen voor jullie kan hebben."

"Zeker niet. Zou u mij uw handen willen laten zien, juffrouw Griffel? Of, om precies te zijn, uw vingernagels?"

Ze verbleekte daarbij, plotseling zijn gezicht afspeurend zoals een kat in het nauw dat van haar achtervolger zou doen.

"Ik kan me niet voorstellen waarom dat nodig zou zijn. Ik wil graag nu vertrekken."

"Lumos", donderde Sneep, en, voordat ze om hem heen kon glippen, greep haar handen. Het felle licht dat plotseling het kantoor vulde deden Perkamentus, Draco en Hermelien terugdeinzen, maar Severus concentreerde zich op haar handen, en hij vond het bewijs voor zijn veronderstelling.

"Nu heb ik een betere blik op uw ogen nodig", mompelde hij, haar hoofd met kracht naar hem toe draaiend toen ze weigerde mee te werken.

"Dacht ik het niet."

Hij liet haar gaan en ze wankelde een paar stappen terug, haar ogen nooit de donkere figuur van haar Toverdrankmeester verlatend. Hij draaide zich om naar Perkamentus, zijn gezicht nog serieuzer dan tevoren.

"Dit is erger dan ik eerst aannam, Schoolhoofd. Ik vroeg me af hoe ze het klaarspeelde zoveel nachten op de revels aanwezig te zijn, haar wonden te verzorgen, samen te zweren met haar kleine schoothondje hier", hij wees naar Draco, die boos bloosde, "en nog steeds lange, perfecte opstellenop tijd kon inleveren. Haar lichaam heeft me zojuist het antwoord gegeven, vrees ik."

Hij pauzeerde, zijn gedachten op een rijtje zettend.

"Om hiermee door te kunnen gaan, heeft juffrouw Griffel een extreme sterke stimulans ingenomen, minstens een maand al, maar als ik haar correct beoordeel, doet ze het al een stuk langer."

Hij draaide zich nu naar haar, met dezelfde blik als zij op zijn gezicht.

"Ik geloof dat het de Thanalos Drank is die u gebruikt, juffrouw Griffel?"

Ze weerstond zijn blik voor een moment, maar toen neeg ze het hoofd, langzaam knikkend.

"Ja."

"Maar is dat niet ernstig verslavend?", vroeg Malfidus, zijn gezicht de schok verradend.

"Inderdaad. En daarbij is het ook nog uitzonderlijk gevaarlijk. Thanalos voedt zich op de magische en fysieke energie van degene die het gebruikt. Wanneer deze energie op is, zal de verslaafde sterven. Er kan geen andere uitkomst zijn als de stimulans een bepaalde tijd is gebruikt. Hoe lang neemt u het al, juffrouw Griffel?"

"Drieënhalve maand", antwoordde ze stil.

"Wat veels te lang is. U kunt uzelf als gelukkig beschouwen, dat u weken geleden niet al dood neer gevallen bent. Ik kan het niet geloven, meisje", hij kreeg de neiging om haar bij de schouders te grijpen en haar door elkaar te rammelen, "U scheen toch altijd tenminste een beetje intellect te bezitten. Hoe kon u zo ongelooflijk dom zijn?"

"Het is onder controle", antwoordde ze, gezicht en stem als staal.

"Er zijn een hoop dingen die u als 'onder controle' beschouwt, juffrouw Griffel", snauwde Sneep, die eindelijk weer wat overwicht begon te krijgen. "We zouden ook uw vermogen tot logisch nadenken op schade moeten onderzoeken."

"Dit is onnodig, Severus", waarschuwde het Schoolhoofd hem eindelijk, "Wat denk je dat het slimst is om nu te doen?"

"Je bedoelt, afgezien van haar in een cel te stoppen en de sleutel weg te gooien?", zei hij geërgerd, maar de smekende blik in Perkamentus' ogen kalmeerde hem.

"Ze heeft een terugtrekkingstherapie nodig. De symptomen zullen nogal ernstig zijn, maar als ze zo doorgaat, zal ze de volgende maand niet halen."

"Hoe lang zal het duren?" Het Schoolhoofd keek Sneep bedachtzaam aan.

"Twee weken, misschien drie. Ze zal goed in de gaten moeten worden gehouden, door iemand met genoeg medische ervaring om de juiste toverdranken toe te dienen. Ze zal zeker niet in staat zijn om enige Dooddoenerontmoetingen bij te wonen, en ze zal ook geïsoleerd moeten worden van de andere leerlingen."

"Onmogelijk", viel Hermelien woedend in, "Ik zit middenin het proces Voldemorts vertrouwen te winnen, ik heb slechts een maand of twee nodig voordat ik hem heb waar ik hem wil hebben. Ik kan er nu niet mee stoppen! Ons plan zal falen, Schoolhoofd! Alles zal voor niets geweest zijn!"

"U zult de volgende maand niet halen, juffrouw Griffel! Wees niet zo koppig en accepteer eens dat u ook maar een mens bent!"

"En dat komt uit uw mond, Professor Sneep! De grap van het jaar! Ik…"

"Ik moet het eens zijn met Severus, juffrouw Griffel", Perkamentus ging weer zitten, uit een mok drinkend die naast zijn linkerelleboog verschenen was. Hoewel ik volledig op de hoogte ben van de belangrijkheid van je missie, is je gezondheid nog belangrijker."

Severus snoof hierbij, maar het Schoolhoofd negeerde hem kalm.

"Daarom zul je net zo lang onderduiken als het duurt van die drank af te komen. Dit is mijn laatste word."

Toen hij opmerkte hoe ze haar mond opende om alsnog erop in te gaan, ging hij door, "En het heeft geen zin me te chanteren door te dreigen van school te gaan. Volwassen of niet, je verslaving zorgt ervoor dat je op het moment niet in staat bent je eigen beslissingen te nemen. Dus is het mijn plicht, als je Schoolhoofd, deze beslissing voor je te nemen. Iedere advocaat in de tovenaars- en de dreuzelwereld zal je dat vertellen."

Zijn blik kruiste de hare, en na een moment, knikte ze haar toestemming.

"Goed dan", gaf ze in, "Maar laat het het dan waard zijn. U zult Harry, Ron en de rest van de school vertellen dat er een aanval op mijn ouders was, waardoor ze nu ondergedoken zijn, en dat ik besloten heb bij hen te zijn totdat de aanvankelijke schok voorbij is. Maar Draco hier zal zijn vader vertellen dat hij me begeleid heeft op een middernachtelijke missie. We hebben geprobeerd de beschermende spreuklagen rond Zweinstein te doorbreken, en terwijl jij weg kon komen, werd ik geraakt door een spreuk die me bewusteloos deed raken. Je bleef in de buurt en kon een gesprek tussen Perkamentus en Anderling afluisteren, die geloven dat er een Dooddoeneraanval op de school was, en dat ik probeerde terug te vechten. Zolang als ik bewusteloos blijf, zullen ze me verstoppen om me te beschermen van gevaar. Dit zal mijn absentie tegenover de leerlingen verklaren, terwijl het op hetzelfde moment mijn positie bij Voldemort versterkt."

Dat was het dan. Een perfect klein scenario, verzonnen op het moment van uitspreken, terwijl het meisje nog herstelde van de schok dat haar geheim onthuld was. Severus kon het niet helpen dat hij haar een moment aangaapte. Ze was inderdaad uitstekend spionnenmateriaal.

"Het klink mij briljant in de oren, juffrouw Griffel", zei Perkamentus, trots in zijn ogen schijnend.

"Nu dan, juffrouw Griffel. Severus zal je meenemen naar zijn kamers, waar hij zo snel mogelijk met de voorbereidingen zal beginnen, terwijl Draco en ik…"

"WAT? Waarom ik?"

"Wie dacht je dan dat het zou zijn, Severus?" , vroeg Perkamentus terug, duidelijk geamuseerd door zijn verbazing. _Wat geweldig dat ik zo'n bron van plezier voor je ben, Albus_, dacht hij woedend.

"Jij bent de logische keuze. Je weet alles over de toverdrank, de symptomen en de tegenwerkende dranken, en je hebt de nodige medische kennis. En het valt niet te vergeten dat je al van haar positie afweet, terwijl madame Plijster dat niet doet en ook nooit zal mogen. Hoeveel ik ook van Poppy houd, ze is een verschrikkelijke roddelaarster. Het geheim zou binnen een dag de hele school door zijn."

"Maar ik heb andere verantwoordelijkheden, Albus, ik kan niet zomaar…"

"Nou nou, Severus", was dat een grijns verborgen onder zijn baard?, "Als juffrouw Griffel deze extreme pijnlijke behandeling accepteert, zal jij haar toch zeker niet de nodige begeleiding onthouden? Het is, uiteindelijk, de verantwoordelijkheid van een leraar zijn leerlingen te helpen."

_Rotzak. Daar heeft-ie me._

Stijfjes knikkend, draaide hij zich naar Hermelien, haar gebarend op te staan en hem te volgen.

"Goed dan. Het lijkt me het beste om nu terug te gaan naar mijn kamers, juffrouw Griffel, nu iedereen nog slaapt."

Ze rees omhoog van haar stoel, hem aankijkend met een kalm gezicht en een berustende blik.

"Ja. Maar voordat we gaan, moet ik u iets vragen. Hoe kon u mijn gebruik van de Thanalos Drank herkennen, Professor?"

De vraag verraste hem, maar om de een of andere reden overwoog hij niet te liegen.

"Ik heb het zelf gebruikt… zekere tijden."

Daarop krulden haar mondhoeken in een bittere glimlach. "Dat dacht ik al", antwoordde ze.

En Draco, die hun concurrerende profielen in de warme gloed van het kaarslicht aanzag, kon niet anders dan opmerken hoe gelijk ze aan elkaar waren geworden, twee tegenstanders, gelijk in sterkte en wilskracht. Een aan het begin, de ander aan het einde van dezelfde, erg lange weg, maar beiden met ogen die te veel hadden gezien.

* * *

A/N: En daar zijn we dan: het eerste echt nieuwe hoofdstuk! Blijf erbij, want er volgt nog veel meer… en review!


	6. Tot Rust Komen

Tot Rust Komen

Zachtjes volgde Hermelien Severus door de donkere en nog steeds verlaten gangen van Zweinstein. Zelfs de trappen schenen tot rust gekomen te zijn. Toen ze de afslag passeerden die naar de Griffoendor Toren leidde, stopte ze, waardoor hij zich omdraaide, een verwijt op zijn lippen.

"Als ik de volgende weken in uw kamers door moet brengen, zal ik een aantal van mijn spullen nodig hebben", merkte ze op.

"Laat de huiselfen ze maar voor je halen", gromde hij haar toe.

Severus had verwacht dat ze met hem in discussie zou gaan, maar ze knikte slechts en volgde hem weer. Hij was opgelucht dat ze haar mond hield, opgelucht dat ze niet meer zo tegenstribbelde.

Hij was zo uitgeput. Er was niets over van de energie die hij die ochtend nog gevoeld had, niets van de gelukkigheid en tevredenheid die hem eerder vervuld hadden. Hij wist nu wat de prijs van zijn vrijheid geweest was. Het leven van een leerlinge. De toekomst van de slimste geest die hij ooit onderwezen had tijdens zijn carrière als docent op Zweinstein. De onschuld van een meisje.

Nee, onschuldig was ze niet langer. Ze bezat de geslepenheid en meedogenloosheid van een meesterspion, de bereidheid alles op te offeren als het haar in de weg stond. Haar werk in schaduwen verhullend, Draco, Perkamentus en zelfs hemzelf gebruikend, zoals een poppenspeler zijn creaties gebruikte.

In dit opzicht leek ze heel erg op de Dooddoeners, alle middelen waren geoorloofd, als het doel maar bereikt werd. Heel erg op hem, of eerder op de jongere Sneep van een andere tijd.

Maar terwijl hij Voldemorts volgelingen begreep in hun ambitie, idealen en arrogantie, terwijl hij eindelijk zichzelf kon begrijpen in zijn blinde zoektocht naar kennis en macht, begreep hij niets van Hermelien Griffel.

Wat dreef haar? Wat maakte dat ze haar eigen leven verwoestte, en er zo kalm over kon zijn, alsof het verliezen van haar lichaam en ziel aan de duivel niets meer was dan het verliezen van een potje Toverschaak?

Hij zal erachter moeten komen, besloot hij terwijl ze afdaalden naar de kerkers, maar niet vannacht.

Hij liep het Toverdrankenlokaal binnen, en, met Hermelien nog steeds gehoorzaam volgend, stak over naar de deur die naar zijn kantoortje en de aangrenzende kamers opende.

"Zwart bloed", fluisterde hij, voelde de beschermende spreuken zichzelf opheffen en hield haar vanuit zijn ooghoeken in de gaten. Tot zijn irritatie leek ze eerder geamuseerd dan iets anders.

Hij had zijn melodramatische wachtwoorden speciaal ontworpen om zijn nieuwsgierige leerlingen te shockeren, samen met hun vervelende ouders en de wat meer afgestompte stafleden. Leerlingen sidderden als hij langsliep, en ze hadden de roddels die zijn vampierachtige aard betroffen verder gevoed. Roddels die hij over de jaren zelf, voorzichtig, tot leven had gewekt.

Maar zij trok slechts een wenkbrauw op en glimlachte bewust. Onuitstaanbaar kind!

De deur zwaaide open en hij leidde haar door zijn koude, donkere en barre kantoortje kamers in die niet veel vriendelijker leken. Massieve boekenkasten, gevuld met stoffige en sjofele boeken, stonden langs de raamloze muren, de kale stenen vloer en de onaangestoken haard slechts de natuurlijke kilheid van de kerkers versterkend. De enige zitplaats in zijn woonkamer was een oude sofa, bekleed met een oud zwart kleed dat nogal op de vacht van een hond leek. Op een voetstuk bij de tegenoverliggende muur stond een enkele, glimmende witte schedel, verlicht door twee zwarte kaarsen.

Niet eens de moeite nemend rond te kijken, ging Hermelien op de sofa zitten en streek haar gewaad glad.

"Waar zal ik verblijven?", vroeg ze neutraal, "U hebt vast wel een slaapkamer hier ergens?"

Ze had niet eens rondgekeken! Was er dan niets waarvan dit meisje onder de indruk was? Zelfs Minerva was met stomheid geslagen tijdens haar eerste bezoek, en slechts een heel snelle verklaring had voorkomen dat ze hem meteen ontvlucht was.

Maar Hermelien verwachtte waarschijnlijk niets anders van haar Toverdrankmeester. De gedachte ergerde hem, en _dat_ ergerde hem zelfs nog meer.

"We blijven hier niet, juffrouw Griffel", snauwde hij terug, "Dus u kunt van mijn bank afkomen en ophouden stomme vragen te stellen."

Dit verbaasde haar. Ze stond weer op en onderzocht de drie deuren die aan de andere kant van de kamer waren. Maar in plaats van er een te openen, liep Severus naar het enige meubelstuk dat ook maar een spoortje schoonheid en comfort uitstraalde – een besmeurd tapijt in donkere kleuren, dat de toegang tot een oud gebouw uitbeeldde, waarschijnlijk een tempel, met gigantische pilaren die links en rechts van een ingewikkeld uitgesneden deur oprezen.

Severus grijnsde toen hij de blik van totale verwarring in Hermeliens ogen zag.

"Hoe charmant het ook is dat u gelooft dat ik in kamers van zulk een depressieve sjofelheid zou leven, zou u meer van me moeten verwachten dan dat ik mijn tijd door zou brengen in kamers die zo minimaal beschermd zijn. De locatie van mijn echte kamers is een van de best bewaarde geheimen in dit kasteel. Alleen Albus, Minerva en Remus Lupos weten ervan, en de enige die binnen kan komen zonder mijn directe toestemming is Lupos. Het wachtwoord weten zal je niet helpen, aangezien de magie aan mijn oog en hand gebonden is. Ik geloof dat de dreuzels een soortgelijke techniek gebruiken om hun meest waardevolle bezittingen te beschermen. In feite zijn mijn spreuken gebaseerd op het dreuzelconcept, en voor zover ik weet ben ik de enige tovenaar die het gebruikt. In een notendop, juffrouw Griffel: het is voor u onmogelijk om mijn kamers te verlaten zonder mijn directe toestemming."

Hij draaide zich naar het tapijt, plaatste beide handpalmen op de pilaren en fixeerde zijn ogen op een plaats die niet te onderscheiden was van de rest van het tapijt.

"The nymphs have departed", fluisterde hij, en het scherpe inademen van juffrouw Griffel vertelde hem dat ze de zinspeling begrepen had. Hij had haar nooit voor een lezer van poëzie gehouden.

De deur naar de tempel gloeide plotseling op. Het silhouet vloeide uit het duister, aan structuur en echtheid winnend, totdat de rest van het tapijt niets meer leek te zijn dan een decoratie rond een echte deur.

Severus reikte ernaar en draaide de deurknop om. Met een spottende glimlach die niettemin ook een spoor van trots scheen te bevatten, gebaarde hij haar erdoor heen te stappen.

"Dit, juffrouw Griffel, is waar ik echt leef."

--

Voor een moment werd Hermelien omhuld door warm licht, toen stapte ze door de deur, een kamer in die haar deed uitroepen van verrassing.

Dit, besloot ze tussen de ene en de andere hartslag in, was het Paradijs.

Ze had nog nooit zoveel prachtige boeken op een plaats gezien, nog nooit een kamer zo comfortabel terwijl het ook perfect georganiseerd was. Boekenplanken bedekten iedere centimeter van de muur, reikten van het hoge plafond tot de vloer die verborgen werd door tapijten die zo dik en zacht waren, dat ze in verleiding kwam haar schoenen uit te schoppen en haar tenen erin te wriemelen. Voor een groot raam had Sneep een gigantisch bureau van rozenhout geplaatst, dat vol artikelen, brieven en half geopende rollen perkament lag. Banken en fauteuils met hoge ruggen nodigden haar uit zich op te krullen en uren en uren door te brengen met lezen, onderzoeken en de buitenwereld vergeten.

Hermelien voelde haar schouders zakken, haar rug wat van de stijve rechtheid verliezend. Voor de eerste keer sinds de confrontatie met Sneep, misschien zelfs voor de eerste keer sinds ze dit alles begonnen was, voelde ze zich ontspannen. Dit was een plaats waar ze veilig zou zijn. Dikke muren en sterke spreuken om gevaar van buiten weg te houden, en genoeg te leren om het duistere in haar stil te houden.

Ze had altijd geweten dat, diep van binnen, Professor Sneep een hedonist moest zijn. Alle boekenliefhebbers waren dat. Maar het maakte haar een beetje bang dat hij haar droomkamers bewoonde, dat zij, als ze maar genoeg geld had, haar kamers in zou richten op een manier die erg leek op die van Severus Sneep. Op de een of andere manier klopte het allemaal.

"Mijn bibliotheek", gaf zijn zijdeachtige stem koel commentaar, maar ze kon zijn ongemak voelen. Hij liet waarschijnlijk niet veel mensen hier komen, en zeker geen leerlingen.

"Het is prachtig", fluisterde ze, nog steeds onder de bekoring van de warme kleuren, de gloed van de kaarsen op de leren banden en de geur van oude boeken die haar omringden, "En het past perfect bij u."

Haar woorden verrasten hem, en ze kon zijn irritatie voelen groeien.

"Ik acht u niet competent genoeg om dit te beoordelen, juffrouw Griffel. En ik wens ook niet door u geanalyseerd te worden."

_Het moet hem wel als een invasie voorkomen,_ realiseerde ze plots, _mijn verblijf hier, van alle leerlingen. De onuitstaanbare betweter in zijn privé-kamers._

"Ik waardeer uw hulp heel erg, Professor", antwoordde ze zachtjes, "en ik beloof dat ik uw vertrouwen niet zal misbruiken."

"Dit is geen kwestie van vertrouwen, juffrouw Griffel", zei Sneep ijzig, "Het Schoolhoofd droeg me deze taak op, en ik zal zijn wens gehoorzamen. Geen reden voor Griffoendor-sentimentaliteit. Ik hoop dat u niet zal snikken of janken, of wat meisjes van uw leeftijd normaal gesproken ook doen."

Dit bracht haar weer terug naar de realiteit. Ze was voor een seconde vergeten dat ze niet tegenover Severus Sneep, briljante onderzoeker en gretig lezer stond, maar tegenover Professor Sneep, sarcastische rotzak.

Zijn maskers zaten stevig op hun plaats, en hij verafschuwde haar aanwezigheid meer en meer. Hij was geen vriend, en ze was hier niet veilig. Ze ging iedere gram kracht en overlevingswil nodig hebben, hopelijk zonder teveel van wat geheim moest blijven te verraden.

"Dat zal ik zeker niet, Professor". Ook haar maskers gleden weer op hun plaats, en ze concentreerde zich op de taak die voor haar lag. "Als u me nu mijn kamer kon laten zien?"

Hij had de barsten in haar verdediging net te laat opgemerkt. Pas toen ze zich weer teruggetrokken had, ieder spoor van emotie haar gezicht verlatend, realiseerde hij zich dat ze voor een moment open voor hem zou zijn geweest.

_Stomme dwaas_, vervloekte hij zichzelf, _ik had haar daar kunnen krijgen._

"U bent vrij om elk boek te lenen wat u wil lezen", bood hij aan, in de hoop haar interesse weer te wekken, maar het was te laat.

Zijn plotselinge aardigheid verraste haar, maar ze was lang voorbij het stadium dat boeken haar konden afleiden van haar taak.

"Dank u", wees ze af, "maar ik heb al meer dan genoeg schoolwerk te doen."

Hij wachtte, maar dit was alles wat ze zou zeggen. Een plotselinge golf van vermoeidheid overspoelde haar, en liet haar zwak en depressief achter. Ze wilde niets anders dan een hete douche en een warm bed om de horror die haar de volgende weken te wachten stond te vergeten.

Ondanks wat Sneep leek te denken, had ze de Thanalos Drank niet zomaar gebruikt. Ze had het tot in de puntjes onderzocht en wist goed genoeg wat een terugtrekkingstherapie in dit stadium betekende. Koorts, bloed en waarschijnlijk waanzin. Als ze geluk had. Als ze dat niet had, kon het haar dood betekenen.

En ze kon dit niet meer alleen af. Ze had dit gerealiseerd toen zowel Sneep als Draco haar konden verrassen. Ze was slordig geworden, en de fouten die hieruit volgden konden haar eerder doden dan ze wilde riskeren.

Ze wilde het afmaken, _moest _het afmaken. Nog maar een paar maanden, en het zou allemaal voorbij zijn. Voldemort verslagen, en Harry, Draco en alle anderen vrij om hun levens te leven zoals ze het verdienden.

Een herinnering drong zich aan haar op, het silhouet van een man, knielend op de vloer in de duisternis, een angstig gezicht, wit van het bloedverlies, en een stem die trilde van angst.

Haar stilte ontmoedigde Sneep, realiseerde ze zich plotseling, maar hij wachtte op haar om weer wat te zeggen.

"Mijn kamer?", vroeg ze nogmaals. Het kon haar niet schelen dat ze nogal onbeleefd overkwam.

"Deze kant op." Hij leidde haar naar een wenteltrap in een hoek van de kamer.

Terwijl ze naar de volgende etage klommen, legde hij het ontwerp van zijn kamers uit: "Zoals u gezien hebt, is mijn bibliotheek op de begane grond. Op de volgende verdieping vind je mijn persoonlijke kamers en de gastenkamer, waar u zult verblijven zolang deze situatie duurt. Op de tweede verdieping zijn mijn laboratorium en privé-studeerkamer. Verboden terrein voor u. De bibliotheek en uw gast- en badkamer zijn open voor u, maar ik ga mijn waardevolle toverdranken of ingrediënten niet riskeren voor het plezier van een klein meisje."

Was hij met opzet zo onaardig, of hadden jaren van oefening en gewoontes het overgenomen? Het kon haar werkelijk niets schelen, haar opluchting overstemde haar irritatie toen hij haar de kamer liet zien waar ze de komende weken zou verblijven, beleefd vroeg of ze niets anders nodig had en haar toen alleen liet.

Ze viel in slaap zogauw haar hoofd de kussens raakte, te moe om lastig gevallen te worden door de nachtmerries die haar gewoonlijke metgezellen waren.

--

"Ik vraag me af wat er met de fret aan de hand is", fluisterde Ron nieuwsgierig.

Het ontbijt was een stille, onderdrukte gelegenheid geweest deze ochtend, en Ron scheen wild op jacht naar alles wat hem kon afleiden van het nieuws over Hermeliens ouders.

Anderling had hen vanmorgen wachtend op hun vriendin gevonden in de leerlingenkamer, en, na hen naar haar kantoortje geleid te hebben, had het verhaal over de aanval op meneer en mevrouw Griffel verteld, en de noodzaak voor het paar om onder te duiken uitgelegd.

Natuurlijk begrepen Ron en Harry dat Hermelien bij haar ouders wenste te zijn, hoewel Ron niet kon weerstaan op te merken hoe geschokt hij was dat Hermelien haar schoolwerk zo licht nam.

Maar ze waren wel licht teleurgesteld dat Hermelien niet de tijd had genomen het hen zelf te vertellen. Niet dat ze ook maar durfden dromen dit te zeggen tegenover Professor Anderling…

"Wat is er met hem?", vroeg Harry zonder echte interesse. Hermelien gedroeg zich vreemd de laatste paar maanden. De vrees voor haar ouders kon haar gedrag verklaren, maar Harry begreep niet waarom ze er dan niet eens met _hem _over sprak. Hij wist hoe het was om je ouders te verliezen, de angst voor de geliefden om je heen omdat jij ze in gevaar bracht. Wat had haar zo van hem vervreemd?

"Hij kijkt alsof hij zijn pap liever zou afmaken dan het op te eten. Ik bedoel, zo slecht is het toch niet? Hij mist vast pappies huiselfen om hem heen, denk je ook niet?"

Harry hief zijn hoofd op en keek naar de tafel van de Zwadderaars. Ron had gelijk, in plaats van lol te maken met zijn idiote vrienden, staarde Draco in zijn pap alsof hij niet kon beslissen het te vermoorden of nat te huilen.

Hij had het afgelopen jaar niet veel aan Draco gedacht. Het gevecht in het Ministerie en de daaropvolgende arrestaties van veel hooggeplaatste Dooddoeners hadden de Zwadderaars een toontje lager doen zingen. Goed, Malfidus, Korzel, Kwast en veel van de anderen waren slechts drie weken geleden op mysterieuze wijze verdwenen uit Azkaban, maar hoewel Perkamentus geloofde dat Droebel niet al te ingespannen naar Malfidus zocht, waren al hun bindingen aan het Ministerie officieel verbroken.

Zonder zijn invloedrijke vader die hem overal uit kon krijgen, was Draco snel wat nuchterder geworden. Nu dat Harry eraan dacht – hij had hem al een hele tijd niet met zijn maatjes Korzel en Kwast samen gezien. En er waren de laatste maanden ook geen aanvallen of beledigingen geweest die hij zich kon herinneren.

_We zijn veranderd_, dacht Harry, _niet alleen ik of Hermelien, maar Draco ook. Er komt een oorlog aan, en we weten niet wie er zal winnen. We weten niet eens of we het komende jaar zullen overleven!_

Maar natuurlijk, terwijl Harry en de Orde vochten voor vrijheid en rechtvaardigheid, zou Draco zich snel aan de zijde van zijn vader voegen.

"Hij fantaseert vast over hoe hij zijn eerste modderbloedje zal doden", fluisterde Harry terug, alleen om de laatste restjes conversatie naast hem te doen stilvallen. En er viel weer een humeurige stilte.

--

Draco luisterde niet naar de geanimeerde gesprekken over Zwerkbal om hem heen. Hij had niet goed geslapen de afgelopen nacht, eigenlijk helemaal niet. Iedere keer als hij zijn ogen sloot, was Hermeliens gezicht voor zijn geestesoog verschenen, haar ogen, zo donker tegen haar bleke huid, en vol verwijt.

Hij had het voor haar gedaan, maar hij had haar toch verraden. Hij wist dat hij die gekwetste blik, de gefluisterde woorden - "et tu, Brute" – nooit zou vergeten.

Hij had tegenover haar gefaald. Hij had een andere manier moeten vinden, in ieder geval Sneep er buiten moeten houden.

En nu was ze opgesloten in de kerkers met deze donkere, humeurige oude man, opgesloten om de waanzin van de ontwenningsverschijnselen te ervaren.

En het was allemaal zijn schuld.

Hij zuchtte en sloot zijn ogen, niet gevend om de blikken die zijn klasgenoten hem toewierpen. Zijn eigen Zwadderaars waren al veel eerder gestopt zijn vreemde gedrag op te merken. Ze geloofden dat het zijn vaders' gevangenneming was die hem zo veranderd had.

En op een bepaalde manier was dat ook zo.

Hij herinnerde het zich nu, maar al te duidelijk, de nacht dat ze terugkeerden. Perkamentus, Droebel, de bewusteloze Griffoendors en dat joch Potter, rondparaderend alsof het kasteel van hem was. Hij had geruchten gehoord dat Potter Perkamentus' kantoor later die nacht verwoest had, en hij had vreugde gevoeld. Maar natuurlijk, omdat het Potter was, waren er geen gevolgen geweest voor die stomme littekenkop.

Toen had Droebel hem in een kantoor bij zich geroepen, hij kon zich niet herinneren welk kantoor, en hem alles verteld over het gevecht, zijn vaders "loyaliteit aan de verkeerde zijde", zoals Droebel het noemde, en zijn arrestatie.

Het was het gesprek van de school geweest. Ze hadden achter zijn rug gefluisterd, hun stemmen vol vergif en boosaardigheid.

"Wie lacht er nu, Malfidus?"

"Je vader kan ons niet meer rondbazen, of wel?"

Ronald Wemel was het ergst geweest van allemaal, met Potter die te depressief was door de dood van zijn meelijwekkende verbannen peetvader. Hij had het hem betaald gezet, elke sluwe opmerking en belediging.

Draco had zich nog nooit zo hulpeloos gevoeld. Kwetsbaar. Gewoon. Verraden.

Hij had de school zo vaak als hij kon verlaten, een toevluchtsoord zoeken bij het meer, waar hij tegen een oude iep zat, urenlang naar het water starend en zich afvragen wat er met zijn leven gebeurd was, het leven waar hij slechts enkele weken geleden nog zo trots op was geweest.

En dat was de plaats waar ze hem gevonden had, vier dagen na het gevecht in het Ministerie. Ze had die dag net de ziekenboeg verlaten, en haar verwondingen waren nog niet helemaal geheeld.

Hij had haar niet zien aankomen, anders was hij weggegaan. Er waren al genoeg mensen die hem tartten, zonder dat Hermelien Griffel aan die lijst werd toegevoegd.

Maar ze had hem beslopen, en hij was zichtbaar geschrokken toen ze zijn naam riep, een verdere onwaardigheid die hem vanbinnen deed ineenkrimpen.

"Draco?"

"Wat wil je, Griffel? Kom je ook je wraak uitleven nu er nog iets van me over is?"

Tot zijn verbazing was ze naast hem komen zitten, haar rug tegen de oude boom en een tijdje stil in het water kijkend.

"Ik ben alleen gekomen om te zeggen dat het me spijt, Draco", zei ze uiteindelijk.

Hij was met stomheid geslagen. Dit moest een grap zijn! Zijn vader had geprobeerd haar te vermoorden, hij had haar op iedere mogelijke manier beledigd, en zij kwam zeggen dat het haar speet?"

"Spijt", had hij kort geantwoord. "Helemaal niet grappig. Doe waarvoor je hier kwam, en hoepel dan op naar je modderbloed-liefhebbende vrienden."

Ze had niet eens gereageerd op zijn woordkeuze.

"Ik weet dat je net zoveel als Harry verloren hebt die nacht in het Ministerie, Draco. En je denkt waarschijnlijk dat het niemand iets kan schelen. Maar mij wel."

"Je praat hier niet tegen Potter, Griffel", snauwde hij, en de bitterheid in zijn eigen stem maakte hem bang, "Ik ben een van de slechteriken."

"Dat ben je niet!" Ze klonk boos op hem. "Wat je vader wel of niet doet is jouw schuld niet. Je gedraagt je zoals van je verwacht wordt, en ook dat is niet jouw schuld."

"Nooit overwogen dat dit misschien is wie ik wil zijn? Ik heb lang geleden mijn kant gekozen, en mijn vader heeft daar niets mee te maken! Potter weet dit. Ik heb geen Griffoendor nodig om voor mij na te denken."

Hermelien zuchtte en ontmoette zijn uitdagende ogen. Haar blik doorboorde hem, alle verdedigingen brekend totdat zijn angst en pijn naakt voor haar lagen. Hoe vreemd ook, was het geen slecht gevoel. Op een bepaalde manier, was het een opluchting te weten dat er tenminste een op deze school was die hij niet voor de gek kon houden.

Oh, maar dat heb je wel, Draco", zuchtte ze. "Wat Harry nooit begrepen heeft is dat we allemaal onze rol moeten spelen. Jij kunt je rol niet méér veranderen dan de Jongen Die Bleef Leven, Sneep, Perkamentus, of ikzelf", het laatste deel fluisterde ze bijna. "Maar hoewel we geen keuze hebben over de maskers die we moeten dragen, kunnen we wel zelf bepalen wat we ermee doen. Je hoeft niet te worden wat iedereen van je verwacht, Draco. Je hoeft niet in je vaders voetstappen te treden. Maskers zijn dingen om te gebruiken, niet om door gebruikt te worden."

Ze stond weer op, haar hand een fractie van een seconde op zijn schouders rustend. Haar hand was warm, en vederlicht.

"En je kunt ervoor kiezen mensen een blik achter je masker te gunnen, op de ware Draco. Misschien niet veel, aangezien niet iedereen het wil of kan zien, maar sommigen, en soms. Ik ben niet gekomen om je te bekeren, Draco, en dat is waarom ik nu ga. Maar als je iemand nodig hebt om je te helpen je masker een tijdje af te nemen, of gewoon iemand om mee te praten, zou ik het als een eer beschouwen als je naar mij kwam. Goedenacht."

En voordat hij kon antwoorden, voordat hij zich zelfs maar realiseerde wat ze hem aangeboden had, was ze al verdwenen in de groeiende duisternis van de nacht. Ze had zeker zijn gefluisterde "dank je" niet gehoord, maar iets zei hem dat ze het toch al wist.

Draco herinnerde het zich, en begon zijn pap te eten, die nu al koud en vies was geworden.

Het had hem dagen gekost de nodige moed te verzamelen, maar uiteindelijk had hij haar opgezocht in de bibliotheek, elke stap van de weg vrezend dat ze een grap met hem had uitgehaald, of dat ze haar aanbod zogauw als ze het gedaan had al betreurde. Maar haar ogen waren opgelicht toen ze hem aan zag komen.

Ze had hem een kamer laten zien die ze "de Kamer van Hoge Nood" noemde, waarvan hij en wat andere Zwadderaars de "Strijders van Perkamentus" hadden opgejaagd in hun vijfde jaar. Comfortabele banken en warme thee wachtten hun op, en ze hadden urenlang gepraat.

Weer verscheen haar gezicht in zijn gedachten, haar smekende ogen in een stenen gezicht. Ze was zijn enige echte vriend, en hij had tegenover haar gefaald.

Op dit soort momenten was Draco dankbaar voor de strakke opleiding in manieren en discipline die zijn vader hem had opgelegd. Was het niet voor de beroemde zelfcontrole van de Malfidussen geweest, had Draco zijn hoofd op de gewreven tafel gelegd en zijn ogen eruit gehuild hebben.

In plaats daarvan, verzamelde hij zwijgend zijn spullen en ging op weg naar zijn eerste les van de dag.

* * *

"The nymphs have departed" – De nymphen zijn vertrokken – uit T.S. Eliots _The Waste Land. _

Ik zal er gelijk bij zeggen dat er in dit verhaal nog veel meer gedichten en citaten voorkomen, en dat ik ze niet zal vertalen. Dat zou maar een zootje worden en hun betekenis teniet doen.

A/N: Bedankt voor jullie reviews! Ga zo door, en geef de tip van mijn verhaal door aan anderen. Dan voel ik me ook weer wat gemotiveerder om door te gaan.


	7. Het Hart der Duisternis I

Het Hart der Duisternis I

Toen ze wakker werd, wist ze voor een enkel, zalig moment niet wie of waar ze was. Ze voelde alleen de warmte, de zoete kruidige geur van haar kussen. Niets deed zeer, niets was er mis. Ze kon gewoon blijven liggen, zonder ook maar enige zorgen.

Dan opende ze haar ogen en herinnerde alles weer. Ze was Hermelien Griffel, Hoofdmonitor en modelleerlinge, vriend van de Jongen Die Bleef Leven, officieus lid van de Orde van de Feniks. Ze was Hermelien Griffel, Dooddoener met dreuzelouders, minnares van Lucius Malfidus, speeltje van de Heer van het Duister, verrader en spion. Hermelien Griffel, toverdrankverslaafde gek op weg naar zekere doem.

Soms voelde ze zich alsof ze in stukken zou breken, alsof al de verschillende maskers die ze droeg en rollen die ze speelde van haar af zouden glijden en een eigen leven zouden beginnen, totdat er niets van haar over zou blijven dan een klein meisje, zich in een hoekje verstoppend, snikkend en hulpeloos.

Maar ze zou sterven voordat dat gebeurde.

Ze ging rechtop zitten en nam haar omgeving in zich op. De huiselfen hadden de ingewikkeld uitgesneden haard aangestoken, en haar boeken en perkamenten waren voorzichtig uitgespreid op het kleine bureau dat bij het raam aan haar rechterzijde stond.

Het was een prachtige kamer, behoorlijk groot voor iemand die zo ongewend was aan gasten als Professor Sneep, in dezelfde kleuren als de bibliotheek beneden en uitgerust met alles wat ze zich maar kon wensen. In feite leek het erg op haar Hoofdmonitorskamer, met hetzelfde grote hemelbed, eenzelfde kledingkast en een boekenplank. Alleen was deze kamer niet gebruikt door honderden Hoofdmonitors vóór haar, en lakte het dus de zekere sjofele kwaliteit van haar thuis.

Ze verliet het bed en opende de deur naar haar eigen kleine badkamer. De overeenkomsten met haar Hoofdmonitorskamer eindigden hier, aangezien de gastenbadkamer van Sneeps vertrekken elke mogelijke luxe en comfort bevatten waar een volwassen tovenaar maar om kon wensen. Dit werd zeker niet als nodig beschouwd voor een adolescente leerling, en ze was het daar met haar hele hart mee eens. Ze wist niet eens waar ze al deze parfums, zalfjes, crèmes en lotions voor moest gebruiken!

Gelukkig hadden de huiselfen ook haar eigen toiletartikelen meegebracht. Ze koos voor een heet bad, in plaats van een douche, en nam haar tijd, iets wat ze als een luxe was gaan beschouwen. Tijd… er was zo weinig ervan over, en wanneer ze aan de komende jaren dacht, de jaren die ze al verloren had, kreeg ze een moment spijt van haar beslissingen van de laatste maanden. Maar slechts een moment.

Het was al na twaalf uur 's middags, en ze voelde zich uitgehongerd. Ze besloot haar kamer te verlaten om op zoek te gaan naar iets te eten. Tot haar verbazing wachtte een gedekte tafel haar op in de bibliotheek, samen met een donkergeklede, donkergehumeurde Toverdrankprofessor die opstellen nakeek aan zijn bureau.

"Ik heb de huiselfen ons iets laten brengen", merkte hij op, "Ik neem aan dat u honger heeft?"

"Ja, dank u."

Ze ging zitten en overzag een maaltijd die niet als iets geclassificeerd kon worden. Het leek haar meer alles! Ergens moest inderdaad een huiself zijn die wel heel veel van hem hield!

Ze had net eieren en geroosterd brood gekozen toen de stoel tegenover haar naar achteren werd getrokken. Ze zat plotseling tegenover Severus Sneep, die naar de fruitschaal reikte. Iets van haar verbazing moest van haar gezicht af te lezen geweest zijn, omdat hij een wenkbrauw optrok en bijna naar haar glimlachte.

Een paar maanden geleden zou dit voldoende geweest zijn om haar tot de volgende woensdag te shockeren, maar nu niet meer, nu ze wist…

"Zelfs mensen zoals ik eten af en toe, juffrouw Griffel."

"Dat verbaast me niets, Professor." _Uw beleefdheid daarentegen wel. Nogal ongewoon gedrag voor u._

De eerste helft van de maaltijd werd doorgebracht in stilte. Hermelien een hervonden eetlust stillend, en Sneep haar voorzichtig uit zijn ooghoeken in de gaten houdend.

"Ik geloof dat u een stuk beter geslapen hebt dan tijdens de afgelopen maanden, juffrouw Griffel?"

"Inderdaad", antwoordde ze, weer verrast, "Hoe weet u dat?"

"U hebt de Drank niet ingenomen vorige nacht. De resultaten zijn duidelijk zichtbaar. U ziet er uitgerust en meer ontspannen uit, hebt een betere eetlust en bent niet zo agressief als gisteren."

"Dank u zeer", antwoordde ze sarcastisch, boos dat hij de toverdrank weer zo snel opbracht. Hij had haar tenminste nog van haar ontbijt kunnen laten genieten."

--

Severus' dag was tot nu toe verschrikkelijk geweest, en hij wist dat het niets beter zou worden. Toen hij wakker werd na wat slechts minuten van slaap leek, was hij erg in de verleiding gebracht haar kamer binnen te stormen, haar wakker te maken en eens te laten genieten van de boze bui die ze veroorzaakt had.

Maar omdat dit waarschijnlijk haar laatste vredige nacht in weken zou zijn, weerstond hij de verleiding en zette in plaats daarvan maar een kop sterke thee.

De lessen deze ochtend waren ook hels geweest. Idiote eerstejaars die zelfs de meest simpele toverdranken verprutsten, en zelfs zijn zevendejaars, normaal gesproken een goed voorbeeld van waarom hij genoot van het lesgeven, was gereduceerd tot totale matigheid door de fysieke afwezigheid van juffrouw Griffel, en de mentale van Draco, Potter en Wemel, die zich allemaal zorgen maakten om hun vriendin, hoewel op nogal verschillende manieren.

En nu, moest hij ontbijten met deze vriendin, die hem uitdagend aankeek vanaf de andere kant van de tafel. Wat een plezier!

Hij wist dat zijn opmerking niet bepaald aardig was geweest, maar er waren belangrijkere dingen dan Hermelien Griffels gevoelens op het moment. Het lot van zijn wereld, bijvoorbeeld. En de uitkomst van deze oorlog.

"Voelt u al enige symptomen van ontwenning?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd, en voordat hij deze symptomen aan haar uit kon leggen, begon ze al op haar vingers te tellen.

"Nog geen nervositeit, Professor, geen rillingen, zweet of koorts. Ik weet precies wat me te wachten staat, het is niet nodig om het uit te leggen. Ik zal me zeer binnenkort slecht beginnen te voelen. Ik zal sterke fysieke reacties ontwikkelen totdat ik te ziek zal zijn om te bewegen, te praten of mezelf te controleren. Dan zal het erger worden. Ik zal hallucineren, aanvallen van extreme agressiviteit en paniek ondervinden. Ik zal alles doen voor een nieuwe dosis van de toverdrank. Maar het meest gevaarlijke ding voor mij zal magie zijn, aangezien de Thanalos Drank erop reageert en zijn sterkte eruit haalt. Daarom kan ik het niet gebruiken, en mag het ook niet op me gebruikt worden, om welke reden dan ook. Het zou me zeker doden, maar ook zonder kan ik het hoekje omgaan. Dat is het wel ongeveer."

"Inderdaad", antwoordde hij, eens te meer geschokt door haar perfecte kalmte. Maar haar ogen verraadden haar dit keer. Ze was bang, tot het punt van instorten. Alleen haar wil liet haar doorgaan, en plotseling begreep hij dat ze zo koel moest blijven, zo totaal gecontroleerd. Een misstap, een emotie teveel, en ze zou breken.

Hij kon zich herinneren hoe het was om zo te leven, kon zich al de keren herinneren dat hij vriendelijkheid en comfort geweigerd had, uit angst dat hij zou instorten. Eens verloren, kwam deze perfecte controle nooit meer terug, en het was niet goed mensen te laten zien hoeveel het je kostte.

Ja, hij begreep haar, en voor een enkele hartslag, stokte haar moed zijn adem. Hij reikte naar haar en raakte haar hand aan, net voor een moment, maar haar ogen verwijdden zich.

"Ik verzeker u, juffrouw Griffel", antwoordde hij net zo kalm als zij, "Dat ik u niet zal laten sterven. Ik weet genoeg over deze toverdrank en de behandeling van zijn symptomen, en ik beloof u dat u hier geen kwaad zal overkomen. U kunt me hierin geloven."

"Dank u, Professor", het was moeilijk voor haar om het te zeggen, "Ik… ik vertrouw u."

Een beschaamde stilte viel. Severus wist niet of hij dit als een compliment of als een bedreiging moest opvatten. De enige mensen die hem tot nu toe echt vertrouwd hadden waren Voldemort en Perkamentus. En hij wist nog niet in welke categorie hij juffrouw Griffel in kon sorteren.

Na een moment, schraapte hij zijn keel en keerde terug naar het veiligere onderwerp van technische kwesties.

"Goed dan. Maar voordat we ons op de therapie kunnen concentreren, zijn er een aantal dingen die we moeten overwegen. Ten eerste: u moet uw ouders inlichten dat u niet bereikt kunt worden via uilenpost, de komende weken. En ze mogen niet antwoorden op Harry's of Rons brieven. We kunnen het niet hebben als ze Zweinstein bestormen om ons Schoolhoofd te ondervragen."

"Dat zal niet nodig zijn, Professor", Hermelien voelde zich duidelijk ook beter op veiliger terrein, "Ik heb al een veilige plaats voor mijn ouders gevonden. Ze zijn zes maanden geleden al ondergedoken. Ik heb hen nog niet geprobeerd te bereiken, en ze weten wel beter dan te proberen mij te bereiken."

"U hebt hen laten onderduiken?" Sneep vroeg zich af wanneer de serie schokken die het meisje hem opleverden eindelijk zou eindigen. "Zes maanden geleden?"

Ze knikte slechts.

"Ik zag dit al aankomen en achtte het wijs mijn ouders niet onbeschermd te laten, zodat ze gebruikt kunnen worden om mij te bereiken. De acties van de Dooddoeners hebben de nood voor mijn voorzichtigheid bevestigd. Is er nog iets wat we moeten bespreken?"

"Maar hoe kon u dit zes maanden geleden al weten?"

"U dacht toch niet dat ik deze beslissing in een opwelling genomen heb, of wel soms? Ik heb zorgvuldig nagedacht, en mijn ouders vormden een risicofactor die moest verdwijnen."

Daar was het weer: de ijzige koelte, verlaten van enig menselijk gevoel. En hij kon niet simpelweg bepalen of het een briljant stukje toneelspel was, of echt.

"Er is nog een ding", begon hij langzaam, "Een vraag waar ik een antwoord op nodig heb."

"Ja."

"Waarom hebt u het gedaan?"

"Wat?", vroeg ze terug.

"U bij de Dooddoeners voegen, mij verraden. Uw leven riskeren. Waarom?"

"Voor de oorlog, om te helpen in de oorlog", antwoordde ze gladjes.

Hij snoof, "U bent veels te intelligent voor zulke idealistische onzin, juffrouw Griffel."

Ze trok haar linkerwenkbrauw op en keek hem in zogenaamde verrassing aan, "Nee maar, was dat een compliment, Professor? U vleit me."

"Draai er niet omheen", gromde hij, "Ik moet de reden weten voor deze hele meelijwekkende onderneming!"

"U zult nooit achter mijn redenen komen, Professor", antwoordde ze met finaliteit in haar stem. "Want deze zijn van mij, en van mij alleen. U zult me moeten vertrouwen, of Perkamentus, wat denk ik makkelijker voor u zult zijn."

Ze dacht echt dat ze hem zo kon behandelen? Hij was niet een van haar idiote Griffoendor-vrienden!

"Onaanvaardbaar", antwoordde hij, zijn stem net zo finaal als die van haar, "Ik geef u een laatste kans om mij te antwoorden. Als u weigert, zal ik andere manieren aanwenden."

"Zoals wat? De Cruciatus over me uitspreken? Perkamentus zal niet blij zijn, zijn oude spion die zijn nieuwe martelt. En trouwens, het zou niet werken. Ik breek niet zo makkelijk, Professor."

Hij wist dat het verkeerd was. Hij had zichzelf bezworen dat hij het nooit meer zou doen, nooit meer iemands geest te betreden zonder hun toestemming. Ze was een leerlinge, en hij was verantwoordelijk voor haar!

Maar dit was belangrijker dan zijn eigen geloof of zijn slechte geweten. De toekomst van zijn wereld, de uitkomst van deze oorlog rustte op Hermelien Griffels schouders, en hij moest weten waarom ze deze lading op haar schouders had genomen. Hij moest zeker weten dat ze het niet op zou geven wanneer het haar te zwaar werd.

Dat was waarom hij het moest doen. Haar stem echode in zijn geest, spotte met hem: Voor_ de oorlog._

Een stap sloot de afstand tussen hen. Severus gaf zichzelf geen tijd nog eens over zijn beslissing na te denken, greep haar gezicht en forceerde het omhoog, forceerde haar hem aan te kijken, en dook in haar geest.

Er was geen zichtbare barrière, geen soort van verdediging. _Met zo weinig bescherming is ze zo goed als dood_, dacht hij grimmig, maar toen bestormden de beelden hem, en stopte hij helemaal met denken.

_Een adembenemende Hermelien in een zwarte avondjurk, slechts gemaakt om haar borsten beter te doen uitkomen. Mannen die zich naar haar omdraaiden, vrouwen die haar jaloers aankeken. Draco Malfidus aan haar zijde._

_Hermelien die een glas donkere rode wijn vasthield, ervan nippend, haar ogen gloeiend onder de zwarte pracht van haar wimpers. Plotseling, Lucius Malfidus die voor haar stond._

"_Nee maar, wat doet een klein modderbloedje op een bal als dit?"_

"_Wachten op u, meneer Malfidus", haar lippen natmakend met de donkere wijn en licht naar hem toe leunend._

"_Wat moet ik met een meisje als jij?"_

"_Er zijn vele manieren waarop een modderbloedje nuttig kan zijn, Lucius, en van vele kunnen beide zijden genieten."_

_Lucius die glimlachte, en een gevoel van… lust dat door haar lendenen schoot. Hij leidde haar naar een kamer en ze kon de handen op haar lichaam niet langer afwachten._

_Haar kreunen, terwijl hij de hals van haar jurk openscheurde…_

_Hermelien knielend voor Voldemort, haar voorhoofd de grond rakend._

"_Ik weet dat ik slechts een lage dreuzeltelg ben, mijn Heer, maar zelfs iemand als ik kan een geweldige zoals u dienen. Ik heb waardevolle informatie voor u, ik ben de beste vriendin van Potter en geniet Perkamentus' vertrouwen. Ik leef alleen om u te dienen."_

_Rijzend na de wenk van de Heer van het Duister en gevoelens van macht, triomf en dankbaarheid belevend. __Ze was nu een van hen. Ze was een Dooddoener. Ze werkte voor de machtigsten op aarde._

_Hermelien staand voor Voldemort. __"Hij is een vuile verrader, mijn Heer, en niets meer. Hij heeft u verraden aan de oude dwaas sinds u terugkeerde!" Vreugdevolle trots. Ze had de oude vleermuis zijn plaats gewezen. Ze was een slaaf van de Meester, koningin van de wereld die zou komen._

"_Ik kan u Potter geven, Meester. Het heeft alleen wat tijd en een plan nodig, en ik kan het joch aan u overhandigen", en de machtige klauwen van de Heer van het Duister zouden hem vermorzelen, en zij zou toekijken._

_Hermelien die weer knielde. "Kleed je uit", beval de Heer van het Duister haar, en ze gehoorzaamde, schudde haar gewaad af en stond in witte naaktheid voor de binnenste cirkel van de Dooddoeners._

"_Alles voor u, Meester." Ze geloofde het. __Ze zou dienen tot ze stierf._

_De donkere vormen van de Dooddoeners die haar insloten, haar sloegen en schopten. Haar vervloekten._

"_Dit is wat een modderbloedje krijgt als ze onze ranken wil betreden."_

_Hermelien die schreeuwde van plezier, rillend van lust en smekend om meer._

"_Ik dank u voor de pijn, mijn Heer! Alles voor u, Meester!"_

_Hermelien, kronkelend en kreunend onder het naakte lichaam van Lucius Malfidus, hem bijtend en krabbend, tot bloedens toe._

_Hermelien die het uitschreeuwde als Lucius zich in haar dreef, haar hoofd in de koude stenen muur slaand._

_Haar ogen wijd open, haar pupillen bijna zwart, gevuld met lust, triomf, pijn, de behoefte aan bloed…_

_En toen overweldigden de beelden hem. Ontelbare malen zag hij haar knielen voor de Heer van het Duister, met hem lachend, snijdend, vloekend en op andere manieren degenen die voor hem gebracht werden pijn doend._

_Hij zag haar, gemarteld door de Dooddoeners van de Binnenste Cirkel, en hij voelde wat zij voelde, voelde dat ze het allemaal naar zich toe trok, barstte en meer wilde, zag haar genomen worden door hen allemaal en smekend om meer, en zoals het waanzinnige draaien van een tornado slokte het hem op, totdat hij niet langer kon onderscheiden wat van hem en wat van haar was, totdat hij het plezier, de pijn en de wil om te domineren voelde, de wil om haarzelf te bewijzen, om hen allemaal eens wat te laten zien… En de lust explodeerde achter zijn ogen._

Hij liet haar gaan. Zijn eigen haperende ademhaling klonk hem luid in de oren. Hij hoorde zijn hart onnatuurlijk snel en luid in zijn borst kloppen. Zijn gezicht was nat van het zweet.

Hermelien had niet bewogen. Toen hij de verbinding verbroken had, viel haar hoofd neer, als een marionet wiens touwen waren doorgesneden. Nu hief ze het weer en ontmoette zijn ogen, kalm en onbeweeglijk.

Hij kon haar ogen op hem niet meer verdragen. Hij had gezien wat er voorbij die ogen lag. Hij was de duisternis binnen gestapt.

Hij wist niet of hij haar vreesde of haatte, maar hij deinsde terug van haar totdat hij de muur achter zich voelde.

"Dus dat is hoe me hier geen kwaad zal overkomen, Professor?", vroeg ze bitter, "Nou, nu weet ik tenminste hoe waardevol uw beloften zijn."

"Je bent een monster", fluisterde hij.

Ze week niet eens terug.

"Niets 'vechten voor de goede zijde', niets 'voor de oorlog'. Niets gevend om je vrienden. Niet eens ambitie. Je deed het puur en alleen voor je eigen, perverse plezier, niet? En je hebt Perkamentus zelfs zo ver gekregen dekking te verlenen voor je erotische avontuurtjes."

"Als u dat zegt."

Hermelien draaide hem haar rug toe en bewoog zich naar de wenteltrap, langzaam, alsof er achter haar geen woedende Sneep boven haar uit torende.

"Hoe voelde het om geneukt te worden door Malfidus, wanneer mensen om je heen doodgaan, mensen gemarteld worden, mensen hun leven opofferen om hun wereld te redden, hoe voelde het? Genoot je ervan?", schreeuwde hij, met grote passen naar haar toe lopend en haar polsen met al zijn kracht vastgrijpend.

"Dat zou u zelf moeten weten", ze had wel over een toverdrank kunnen praten in de les, zo weinig emotie bevatte haar stem, "U voelde wat ik voelde, of niet soms?"

"Smerige kleine hoer!", zijn woorden sneden door de lucht als een klap in haar gezicht.

Ze boog haar hoofd even daarbij, alsof ze zijn uitdrukking overdacht. Voor een moment, trok er een waas langs haar ogen, en als Severus goed had opgelet, had hij haar hand gezien die de reling van de trap zo stevig vastgreep dat het ijzer zich in haar hand dreef. Maar toen werd haar blik weer helder, en ze knikte, alsof ze tot een conclusie gekomen was.

"Ja, Professor. Daar heeft u gelijk in. Maar dat verandert niets aan het feit dat mijn werk voor de Orde waardevol is. Modderbloedje of hoer, ik lever een dienst waar u niet zonder kunt."

Hij liet haar polsen los en trok zijn handen terug. Zijn ogen doorzochten die van haar en ze ontmoette zijn blik rustig. Er was niets meer te zeggen.

"Ik neem aan dat u wenst dat ik nu vertrek. Ik pak alleen even mijn spullen, en dan…"

"Nee", viel hij haar in de reden, "Je gaat helemaal nergens heen. Ik zou je het liefst nooit meer zien, maar dat kan jou toch niets schelen. En mijn taak is onveranderd. Je blijft hier totdat de ontwenningsverschijnselen over zijn. Maar je moet weten", hij stapte weer naar haar toe, zijn donkere vorm boven haar uit torenend als een schaduw uit een nachtmerrie, "dat je voor mij walgelijker bent dan enige Dooddoener ooit kan zijn, en dat ik je in de gaten zal houden zolang je spionage doorgaat. Als ik je zelfs maar van vuil spel verdenk, maak ik je met mijn blote handen af."

--

Noot van de vertaalster:

Nu wordt het verhaal wat spannender, nietwaar? Het volgende hoofdstuk zal ontwenningsverschijnselen, hallucinaties en nachtmerries bevatten, en wat dingen die Severus niet verwachtte… Blijf er dus bij, en blijf reviewen!

O ja, en ik wil graag de reviewers die ik heb hartelijk bedanken! Ik heb gemerkt dat Nederlandstalige fanfictie niet zoveel aandacht krijgt, dus ik ben heel blij met jullie!

Ik heb besloten dat ik het eigenlijk geen A/N kan noemen, ben immers de auteur niet. Van nu af aan zien jullie dus V/N!


	8. In het Nauw

In het Nauw

Toen de deur achter haar sloot, begon Hermelien helemaal te trillen. Ze wist dat dit niet de eerste ontwenningsverschijnselen konden zijn, niet zo plotseling. Het was enkel en alleen de schok. Langzaam, als een broze oude vrouw, zat ze neer op het bed en probeerde weer wat controle over zichzelf te krijgen.

Grappig, dat juist dit haar zo aangreep. Ze had de laatste maanden veel erger meegemaakt, maar dit had ze niet zien aankomen. Hij was haar geest binnengedrongen, door haar gedachten geraasd en had haar toen met dezelfde wrede efficiëntie als de Heer van het Duister beoordeeld.

En de blik in zijn ogen, de walging en de haat… Ze rilde weer, zich opkrullend tot een kleine bal op het bed, terwijl ze probeerde de wereld buiten te sluiten. Ze was smerig, ze had het in zijn ogen gezien. Smerig en inferieur aan de anderen, iets wat veracht en gehaat moest worden. God, ze had zich zo naakt gevoeld!

Sneeps ogen hadden dezelfde blik gehad als de Dooddoeners, dezelfde vernedering als waaraan ze werd blootgesteld tijdens elk van de revels. Ze zou zich erop moeten hebben voorbereid. Maar op de een of andere manier, was het erger met hem. Hij had aan haar kant moeten staan, hij had beloofd haar te beschermen, en toch had hij haar beoordeeld, beoordeeld en te licht bevonden.

Ze probeerde niet de tranen die langs haar gezicht omlaag liepen te onderdrukken, zich op hetzelfde moment afvragend of het de symptomen waren die met haar hormonen rotzooiden. Ze huilde nooit. Ze had het al een half jaar niet meer gedaan, en dacht dat ze volledig opgedroogd was van binnen, als een woestijn.

Na wat een lange tijd leek, forceerde ze zichzelf weer te gaan zitten. Ze moest nadenken! Ze kon zichzelf niet zo laten gaan – het was te gevaarlijk!

Terwijl ze zich concentreerde op haar redeneringvermogen, om logisch na te denken zelfs temidden van deze chaos, begon ze zichzelf automatisch op te knappen, haar gezicht met de zoom van haar gewaad drogend en haar haren met haar vingers kammend.

Het was haar eigen schuld. Ze was begonnen hem te vertrouwen, weifelend, maar toch al teveel. Ze had dit kunnen zien aankomen, en ze dankte de goden dat haar verdedigingen in ieder geval op hun plaats zaten. Ze had het niet kunnen verdragen als hij gezien had…

_Zet het uit je hoofd!_, schudde ze zichzelf wakker, en haar gedachten veranderden gehoorzaam van richting, terug naar veiliger onderwerpen. Terug naar hem. Het ongeloof in zijn ogen. Hij had zo teleurgesteld gekeken, en dat deed misschien wel het meest zeer.

Hermelien had Sneep altijd bewonderd, zijn briljante, trotse en onafhankelijke geest. Zijn erkenning en lof, hoewel slechts schaars toegekend, hadden voor haar altijd meer betekent dan die van welke andere docent dan ook. Ze had gehoopt…

Nou, dit betekende in ieder geval het einde van hun opbloeiende relatie. Ze lachte schor, terwijl ze zich afvroeg wat er in 's hemelsnaam zo grappig was. _Fantastisch, nu word ik hysterisch!_

Ze had het tenminste weten uit te stellen tot ze alleen was. Tegenover hem ineen storten, na wat hij net gezien had – het zou onacceptabel zijn geweest. Ze probeerde de tijd in te schatten die ze de komende weken met hem zou moeten doorbrengen, en rilde bij de gedachte.

Niet alleen bij het idee tijd met hem te moeten doorbrengen, maar ook afhankelijk van hem zijn, volkomen hulpeloos en half waanzinnig. Hij had haar gezegd hoe hij over haar dacht, en in welke staat ze de volgende weken ook zou zijn, ze kon niet hopen op aardigheid of medelijden van zijn kant.

Het was zo vernederend, gilde een stem in haar hoofd. Achtergelaten in de zorg van een man die haar verachtte. Iemand die opgetogenheid voelde bij haar ondergang, haar pijn niets meer dan haar rechtvaardige straf achtend.

God, ze was zo bang! Maar ze kon zichzelf niet zo laten gaan! Vastberaden stond ze op en liep naar de badkamer om wat koud water over haar gezicht te gooien. Nu al beter.

Ze kon de paniek langzaam minder voelen worden, haar gezonde verstand weer terugkerend, en ze zeeg weer neer op haar bed om na te denken.

Ze zat in het nauw, dat was wel duidelijk. Er was geen uitweg uit deze situatie die niet nog meer problemen veroorzaakte. Ze kon niet vertrekken zonder zijn toestemming, en zelfs als ze zelf een uitweg vond, zou Perkamentus zijn steun intrekken. Maar ze kon hem ook niet over Sneeps bedreiging vertellen, want dan moest ze hem alles uitleggen. En hij zou het niet begrijpen. Hij zou op precies dezelfde manier reageren.

Ze wist niet of ze dat aankon. En Sneep en Perkamentus samen zouden dwaas of misleid genoeg zijn om haar verder te hinderen – "slechts voor uw eigen goed, juffrouw Griffel."

Haar ogen dwaalden door de kamer, als op zoek naar een nooduitgang. In plaats daarvan vielen ze op een romig witte envelop die onder haar deur door was geschoven, waarschijnlijk terwijl ze in de badkamer was.

Aarzelend pakte ze hem op. Haar handen trilden. Schreef hij haar om te zeggen dat hij van gedachten veranderd was? Dat ze meteen moest vertrekken?

Ze scheurde de envelop open, het kon haar niets schelen dat ze het zachte papier kapot trok. Een galjoen viel in haar hand, samen met een klein stukje perkament. Ze fronste, en vouwde het open.

"_Juffrouw Griffel", _stond er in Sneeps precieze handschrift,

"_Aangezien ik andere plichten heb dan op u te passen, zal ik niet naar mijn kamers terugkeren tot laat deze avond. Als u de verdiende consequenties van uw privé-pleziertjes begint te voelen, wrijf dan over de munt, en zijn tegenhanger zal opwarmen. U heeft zich misschien afgevraagd waarom ik ervoor heb gekozen u niet uw staf terug te geven. Ik achtte het niet wijs een verslaafde de mogelijkheid te geven kattenkwaad uit te halen, maar recente ontwikkelingen hebben mijn beslissing bevestigd op manieren die ik niet voor mogelijk hield._

_Blijf in uw kamer en weerhoud uzelf van het veroorzaken van verdere moeilijkheden,_

_Professor S. Sneep."_

Ze snoof boos. Hij moest het er per se inwrijven, nietwaar?

Nou, ze kon het niet helpen dat ze zijn kostbare tijd verspilde, maar ze kon het contact wel tot een minimum beperken. Ze zou hem zeker niet roepen. Ze kon hier beter alleen doorheen gaan, dan de waanzin én een agressieve overmaatse vleermuis tegelijkertijd te moeten bestrijden.

Vastbesloten, en eindelijk weer vol energie, sprong ze van het bed en bereidde zichzelf zo goed mogelijk voor. Ze koos een blauwe katoenen pyjama en deed hem aan, vlocht haar haren met aandacht en keek toen zoekend rond. Ze zou water nodig hebben, besliste ze. Een hoop water en de pijnstillers die haar ouders altijd voor haar inpakten. Een kaars en iets om hem mee aan te steken.

Toen ze alles wat maar van pas kon komen verzameld en binnen handbereik had, koos ze een boek, een nogal populaire introductie in de geschiedenis van de Reuzenoorlogen, en ging in bed liggen om te lezen.

Maar ze kon zich niet concentreren. Nervositeit bekroop haar tot het iedere cel vulde. Ze moest al haar ijzeren discipline aanwenden om niet van het bed af te springen om iets te doen – de kamer herinrichten, het raam breken en eruit klimmen, haar hoofd tegen de muur slaan – het maakte niet uit, zolang ze maar íéts deed.

Lezen werd onmogelijk. Al haar concentratie was nodig om het niet uit te schreeuwen met gefrustreerde energie. En toen voelde ze haar handen weer beginnen te trillen. Niet van de schok, deze keer. Het was begonnen.

Hermelien legde haar boek voorzichtig weg, waar ze het niet kon beschadigen, en inspecteerde haar omgeving nogmaals. Ze had alles gedaan wat ze kon doen. Toen slipte ze onder de zachte dekens van haar bed, voelde het rillen beginnen en haar wil de controle over haar lichaam verliezen, en bereidde zichzelf voor op de hel die komen zou.

--

"_When shall we two meet again_, Severus?" vroeg Remus grappend tijdens het avondmaal in de Grote Zaal.

God, hij was hun onderzoek naar de Imperius totaal vergeten! Als Remus zijn kamers binnenkwam zou hij alles meteen ontdekken! Zelfs als Hermelien stil en in haar kamer bleef, zouden zijn scherpe oren en neus de weerwolf alles vertellen wat hij moest weten.

"Een heel lange tijd niet meer, ben ik bang", antwoordde hij, de spijt die hij voelde niet in zijn stem doorklinkend. Hoe vreemd het ook mocht klinken, hij zou hun werk samen missen, maar Remus mocht dit niet weten.

"Albus heeft me een speciaal project opgedragen", sprak hij op een samenzwerende toon, "voor de Orde."

"Oh." Remus leek niet afgewimpeld, "Kan ik van hulp zijn?"

"Nee."

"Waar gaat dit project om, dan?" vroeg Remus door, zich niet van Severus snel afnemende humeur bewust.

"Dat kan ik je niet vertellen, Remus", antwoordde hij, "Het Schoolhoofd heeft me gevraagd het geheim te houden, en ik zal zijn vertrouwen niet beschamen."

"Natuurlijk." Eindelijk leek Remus de koelte in zijn stem op te merken. "Ik werk wel alleen verder, dan. Als je me een tafel in je lab en wat materialen gunt…"

"Nee."

"Dan… Werk ik er wel alleen aan als ik je niet kan storen… misschien als je er niet bent…"

Het speet Severus diep om Remus zo verward en gekwetst te zien. De weerwolf had teveel afwijzingen in zijn leven meegemaakt om ze licht op te nemen, iets wat hij en Severus deelden. Maar hij moest er zeker van zijn dat Remus zijn kamers niet meer zou betreden, aangezien het opnieuw instellen van de magische toegang simpelweg te lang zou duren. Daar had hij geen tijd voor, niet nu.

"Nee, Remus", antwoordde hij, weer terugglippend in de rol van de snerende, vloekende rotzak die hij zolang geweest was. Hij hoopte dat dat hem de kracht zou geven dit door te zetten, "Ik bedoelde dat je mijn kamers niet meer zal betreden zonder mijn directe toestemming."

"Nou, als je me daar niet wilt, zal ik je zeker niet verder lastig vallen", antwoordde Remus, in een poging tot een snauw maar hopeloos falend. Vreemd, dat de weerwolf zijn zachtheid behield ondanks alles wat hij overleefd had, terwijl hij, Severus, in steen veranderd was.

"Dat was waar ik op hoopte."

_Wees vervloekt, juffrouw Griffel. U en uw stomme kleine plannetjes. __Ze kostten me zojuist een vriend._

Maar Remus kon het daar niet bij laten. Nee, hij was gewoon te koppig in zijn wanhoop het te begrijpen. Hij probeerde naar hem uit te reiken, Severus zag het in zijn ogen, en dat was iets wat hij niet kon verdragen.

"Wat is er aan de hand, Severus? Ik bedoel, ik dacht dat we de laatste maanden partners waren geworden, misschien zelfs vrienden. Maar nu doe je…"

"Er valt verder niets meer te bespreken, Remus. Als je me nu wilt excuseren, ik heb nog meer te doen."

Abrupt stond hij op en verliet de tafel, Remus, die hem als een geslagen hond nakeek, achterlatend. Fantastisch. Nu was hij weer een harteloos monster, en het was allemaal de schuld van juffrouw Griffel. Maar het was zinloos om het verleden te rouwen. Dat had hij lang geleden al geleerd.

Zijn doelbewuste schreden door de hal werden onderbroken toen een strenge stem hem nariep.

"Professor Sneep! Een woord, alstublieft. Een van uw Zwadderaars..."

Het was Minerva Anderling, die hem met een moordlustige uitdrukking volgde. Leerlingen zagen haar aankomen en verspreidden zich, hun ogen rond en nieuwsgierig. Dus de Toverdrankmeester werd weer eens berispt door het Afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor? Dat wilden ze wel horen!

"Ik heb geen tijd voor uw kleinzielige leerlingenprobleempjes, Professor", snauwde hij terug en dwong haar haar passen te versnellen, "Als u uw Griffoendors niet onder controle kunt houden…"

Ze gingen de hoek om, uit het zicht van de leerlingen, en Minerva Anderlings expressie veranderde van een koele afkeur tot zeer geamuseerd in een hartslag.

"God" lachte ze, "Zag je hun gezichten? Het herinnerde me een beetje aan die film die ik een tijdje terug zag – King Kong en Godzilla of zoiets."

"Het verblijd me aan te kondigen dat ik je smaak in dreuzelidiotie niet deel, Minerva", antwoordde hij, ook glimlachend. Vertrouw Minerva om je humeur op te peppen.

"Ik ben een genereuze vrouw, Severus", gaf ze lik op stuk, "Ik sta iedereen zijn eigen soort idiotie toe. Dat geldt speciaal voor jou, jij humeurige oude man." Abrupt werd ze serieus. "Alhoewel jouw bui meer in de categorie natuurrampen valt. Wat is er met je aan de hand? Je bent de hele dag al jezelf niet! En nu behandel je Remus zo – is er iets mis?"

Expressieloos staarde Severus haar aan, al zijn wil concentrerend op de beslissing het haar níét te vertellen. Hij was nogal close met Minerva geworden, de laatste paar jaren, en haar totaal on-Griffoendorachtige kwaliteit om alles wat hij haar vertelde absoluut geheim te houden had haar zijn meest gewaardeerde conversatiepartner gemaakt. En ze was de enige persoon in het kasteel dat competeren en plagen net zo leuk vond als hij. Hun speelse gevechten over leerlingen, Afdelingscups en Zwerkbalwedstrijden waren beroemd onder de staf, maar slechts weinigen realiseerden dat het conflict voor het grootste deel ontstond uit de lol die het hen beiden bezorgde.

Maar hij kon het haar niet vertellen. Perkamentus wilde dat niemand het wist, en hij had Sneep uitgekozen om voor Hermelien Griffel te zorgen, de Goden wisten waarom.

"Waarom kijk je me zo aan? Severus?"

Minerva kende de jonge man aan haar zijde goed genoeg om zich niet te ergeren bij zijn vreemde gebrek aan reactie. In plaats daarvan, besloot ze van onderwerp te veranderen. Severus zou wel naar haar toekomen als hij erover wilde praten.

"Goed dan", zei ze, "Als er niets is wat ik voor jou kan doen – Ik heb je legendarische kwaliteiten als probleemoplosser nodig."

Hij gniffelde daarbij, de emotie lichtte zijn gezicht op, en zij antwoordde met een lach zo slecht als die van hem.

"Wat is er, Minerva? Iets wat jouw koppigheid niet kan overwinnen? Vertel me niet dat een van jouw Griffoendors..."

"Ik maak me zorgen om Hermelien", onderbrak ze hem serieus.

_Wat een timing!_

"Albus heeft iedereen verteld dat haar ouders zijn aangevallen en dat ze met hen is ondergedoken, maar er klopt iets niet aan dat verhaal. Ik heb niets gehoord over een aanval, en ik heb haar niet gezien voor ze vertrok. En meneer Potter en meneer Wemel babbelden iets over haar "assistentschap" met mij. Echt, ik ben het kwijt. En ik snap niet waarom Albus dingen van me verborgen houdt!"

"Eerlijk gezegd begrijp ik je zorgen niet helemaal, Minerva", hij probeerde licht, onbezorgd te klinken, maar kon zelf horen dat dat nogal mislukte, "Alles lijkt te kloppen!"

En hij zou een meesterspion moeten zijn! Hij kon niet eens een oude vrouw die Transfiguratie gaf voor de gek houden! Maar, toegegeven, ze was een van de slimste geesten in de tovenaarssamenleving, en er was geen ander die hem beter kende. Jammer genoeg zouden fronsen en een antwoord weigeren bij haar niet werken.

Haar ogen knepen samen toen ze hem aanstaarde, "Je weet iets, Severus, of niet soms?", vroeg ze, en toen sloegen al haar autoriteit als docent en Afdelingshoofd in, "Je vertelt het me nu meteen! Hermelien Griffel behoort tot mijn afdeling en ze is mijn verantwoordelijkheid! Ik heb het recht alles te weten wat haar aangaat!"

"Maar ik weet echt niet…"

"Severus", dit was de stem die volgroeide leerlingen in paniek deed wegduiken, "Het was geen vraag, en je bent niet te oud voor een serieuze reprimande!"

Hij zuchtte in verslagenheid.

"Ik wil het je echt graag vertellen, Minerva", antwoordde hij, en het was de waarheid. Hij zou het heerlijk vinden om een georganiseerde geest als de hare wat orde van de chaos in zijn hoofd kon scheppen, "Maar, zoals ik Remus ook al zei, is het mijn plaats niet dit te vertellen. Albus heeft me opgedragen het geheim te houden en ik zal mijn woord niet breken. Dat doe ik nooit", zei hij donker.

"Dus je weet wel iets over Hermelien?"

"Ga naar Albus, Minerva. Vraag het hem. En, als hij antwoordt, zou het een opluchting zijn alles wat ik weet met je te delen."

Eens te meer doorboorde haar heldere blik hem, en plotseling werd hij herinnerd aan Hermelien Griffels uitdagende blik, de koppige trek van haar mond. _Griffoendorvrouwen_, dacht hij, wanhopend, _Een man weet werkelijk niet wat hij er mee aan moet._

"Dat zal ik", antwoordde ze hem eindelijk, en tot zijn verrassing klopte ze hem geruststellend op zijn schouder, "Maak je geen zorgen. Albus zal zijn antwoorden niet van mij weerhouden."

Hij wist niet zeker of hij daar niet bang van moest worden.

--

Toen hij terugkeerde naar zijn kamers was het al laat, en zijn humeur was zo duister als de nacht buiten. Zoveel voor vriendschap en vrede, dacht hij ontmoedigd. _Menschen sind anstrengend_, en niets zou dat ooit veranderen. Eerst Remus, toen Minerva, en nu wachtte Hermelien Griffel waarschijnlijk al op hem, op haar eigen kalme, schaamteloze manier.

Ze had hem niet geroepen. Nou, hoe langer het duurde voordat de ontwenningsverschijnselen inzetten, hoe beter. Maar de echte reden voor zijn opluchting was het feit dat hij niet wist hoe hij met haar om moest gaan.

Keer op keer waren de beelden uit haar hoofd zijn geest binnengedrongen, leidden hem af en irriteerden hem, totdat hij iedereen om hem heen had afgesnauwd en weer in de volle "Sneep de Rotzak"-mode stond. En, natuurlijk, moest het Minerva weer opvallen dat er iets mis met hem was.

Maar hoe kon hij haar vertellen wat hij gezien had? Hij kon het Albus niet eens vertellen! De oude man zou er kapot van zijn, of hij zou het simpelweg niet geloven. Misschien zou hij Severus zelfs vragen het hem te laten zien. En dat behoorde niet tot de mogelijkheden.

Het was lang geleden Severus' tweede natuur geworden de oude man te beschermen tegen de realiteit van zijn werk als spion, tenminste zoveel mogelijk. De beslissingen die Perkamentus moest maken waren al moeilijk genoeg, zonder alle consequenties ervan te kennen.

Je kon geen oorlog voeren tegen een vijand als Voldemort en je zorgen maken om ieder individu. Het was onvermijdelijk dat er slachtoffers vielen, en als er niets was wat je eraan kon doen, wilde Severus in ieder geval niet dat men medelijden met hem had. Maar het leek alsof juffrouw Griffel geen last had van zulke scrupules.

Eigenlijk vroeg Severus zich af of ze überhaupt enige scrupules had.

En weer rezen de beelden op in zijn geest, haar kreunende gezicht, verwrongen in een grimas van lust onder het gespierde lichaam van Lucius Malfidus, haar smeken en gillen. Haar ongebreidelde triomf, de emoties op haar gezicht zo leesbaar als een boek. Hoe kon ze. Ze was Potters vriendin, bijna een lid van de Orde, en getuige van alle slachtoffers die deze oorlog al had gemaakt. En ze vond het waarschijnlijk heerlijk!

Hij liep naar een klein kastje, tussen de boekenkasten in, opende de houten deurtjes en schonk een whisky voor zichzelf in. Hij voelde zich misselijk. Zelfs Lucius was niet zo gestoord en pervers toen hij achttien was!

En nu zat ze in zijn gastkamer, waarschijnlijk op hem wachtend om hem te ergeren met die onbeschofte glimlach van haar.

Hij zuchtte weer, en streek met zijn hand door zijn zwarte haar. Maar ze was zijn verantwoordelijkheid, en hij moest in ieder geval even naar haar kijken, om zichzelf ervan te verzekeren dat alles goed met haar was en dat ze geen manier had gevonden om zijn kamers te ontsnappen. Het zou hem niets verbazen.

Hij beklom de trap, de whisky nog steeds in zijn linkerhand, en klopte op haar deur. Geen reactie. Fantastisch. Nu moest hij haar deur zonder haar toestemming openen, en met zijn geluk vanavond, zou ze waarschijnlijk net in bad zitten of naakt door de kamer dansen of zoiets…

Waar kwam die gedachte vandaan? Hij vervloekte zichzelf en zijn ongelooflijke capaciteit om in de problemen te komen nogmaals, en opende voorzichtig de deur. De kamer was volkomen donker, op de dansende vlammen in de haard na. Hij opende de deur nu helemaal en stapte naar binnen.

Ze lag in haar bed, in slaap of net doend alsof kon hij niet zeggen. Hij fronste. Zo laat was het nog niet, en hij kon toch niet elke gril van haar respecteren de komende weken.

"Juffrouw Griffel", sprak hij luid, "Een woord, alstublieft."

Nog steeds geen reactie. Spotte ze met hem? Nou, die kleine spelletjes van haar zou ze snel afleren. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok stak hij de kaarsen aan die verspreid in de kamer stonden.

Plotseling voelde hij zijn spieren verstijven en de adrenaline rondstromen in zijn lichaam. Er was iets mis, schreeuwden zijn ogen en oren hem waarschuwend toe. Ze was niet alleen maar in slaap!

Met drie grote stappen stond hij naast haar bed en keek neer op haar. Wijd geopende ogen staarden hem nietsziend aan, vanuit een gezicht dat net zo wit was als de lakens.

Hij raakte haar voorhoofd aan en ademde scherp in toen hij de hitte voelde die ze uitstraalde. Sneep verwijderde de dekens die strak om zich heen had gewikkeld. Ze droeg een pyjama die doorweekt was van het zweet, haar haren werden bijeen gehouden door een strakke vlecht, en op het nachtkastje zag hij een kan water met een glas ernaast staan.

_Ze heeft zichzelf voorbereid, _dacht hij boos_, en ze wilde dit alleen doen, het dwaze meisje!_

Een snelle diagnosisspreuk bevestigde zijn vrees. Hoge koorts, een nauwelijks bestaand magisch energieniveau en een op hol geslagen hart. Ze moest afkoelen. Hij maakte een handdoek uit de badkamer nat en gebruikte hem om haar bezwete gezicht mee af te vegen, en liet er toen nog een op haar voorhoofd liggen om haar temperatuur te doen afnemen.

Hij keek haar nog eens aan en zag dat haar ogen nog steeds wijd open stonden, ze bewogen niet en reageerden niet op wat er om haar heen gebeurde.

"Juffrouw Griffel" zei hij luid, proberend haar weer terug naar de realiteit te krijgen, "Juffrouw Griffel!"

Ze reageerde nog steeds niet, maar begon plotseling wild te schokken, haar armen en benen vlogen rond, en een kort, hoog gejammer ontsnapte aan haar lippen.

"Juffrouw Griffel." Severus begon zich nu echt bezorgd te voelen, en pakte haar bij de schouders en schudde haar zachtjes. "Geef nu onmiddellijk antwoord, of u zult de komende drie jaar strafwerk moeten maken!"

De strenge leraarstem leek te helpen. Ze kreunde en sloot haar ogen van de pijn, om ze na een seconde weer open te doen. Deze keer was haar blik gefocust en scherp, even leek het of ze op zou springen om zichzelf te verdedigen, tot haar geheugen haar te hulp schoot en ze haar hoofd weer op het kussen liet vallen.

"Dit, juffrouw Griffel" zei Severus grimmig terwijl hij de natte doek van haar voorhoofd afhaalde, "was zo'n stomme actie dat ik het niet verwachtte, zelfs niet van u!"

Haar glimlach was als een geest, en haar stem zwak, maar beiden waren totaal gecontroleerd en lieten niets van de pijn zien die ze moest voelen.

"Nog een compliment, Professor" fluisterde ze, "u verwent me."

"Dit is niet grappig, dwaze meid" snauwde hij kwaad, "ik ben verantwoordelijk voor u, en heb geen zin het Schoolhoofd te moeten uitleggen waarom u niet eens de eerste nacht onder mijn zorg overleefde. Waarom riep u niet?"

Haar gezicht verbleekte nog meer, en ze sloot haar ogen toen de pijn haar overweldigde.

"Ik wilde u niet tot last zijn, Professor" zei ze stil. Ze krulde zichzelf op in een bal toen een agressieve hoestbui haar lichaam deed schokken.

"U bent me sowieso al tot last" antwoordde hij koel. "En deze stupiditeit vermeerdert dit slechts. Van nu af aan gehoorzaamt u mijn opdrachten, hoort u me?"

Nog steeds hoestend probeerde ze te knikken, maar kreeg slechts een kleine beweging van haar hoofd tot stand voor het rillen haar weer overnam.

Hij wachtte tot het ophield, hielp haar toen weer te gaan liggen en trok de dekens rond haar recht.

"Hebt u al hallucinaties gehad?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd daarbij.

"Tenzij u er een bent?" fluisterde ze hoopvol.

Severus moest zijn hoofd wegdraaien om een ongepaste grijns te verbergen. Moed had ze, dat moest hij haar nageven. Maar hij kon geen medelijden met haar hebben. Dit was allemaal haar schuld, en hij was gedwongen waardevolle tijd te verspillen omdat een gulzig meisje haar lusten niet op een gezondere wijze kon stillen. Vervloek haar!

"Ik geef u nu een koortsverminderende drank die u ook zal laten slapen, en ik wacht hier totdat het werkt" informeerde hij haar. "Het helpt niet tegen de nachtmerries, maar u zult in ieder geval een paar uur rust krijgen. U zult de kracht nodig hebben."

Weer was haar enige reactie een korte knik, maar haar ogen waren helder en scherp en volgden iedere beweging die hij maakte. Hij nam een flesje uit een van de geheime zakken in zijn mantel, ontkurkte het en goot iets van de inhoud in het glas bij haar bed.

Ze slikte gehoorzaam.

"Dank u" zei ze. Toen sloten haar ogen, en maar een paar momenten later werd haar ademhaling de langzame en diepe ademhaling van de slaap.

Hij bekeek haar nog even, haar nu vredige gezicht, vrij van controle, ambitie en pijn. Ze leek erg jong en kwetsbaar in haar blauwe pyjama en gevlochten haar. Maar hij kon de andere Hermelien Griffel niet vergeten, dat andere gezicht met wijd open ogen en een gillende mond, de openingen donker als grotten, die haar triomf naar de wereld schreeuwden.

Hij kon niet vergeten wat ze echt was. En hij kon zich niet laten leiden door bezorgdheid en medelijden. Ze was een monster, en ze zou een monster blijven, wat ze ook zou meemaken de volgende weken. Ze had hem verraden voor haar plezier, en hij mocht dat nooit vergeten. Niet alleen zijn leven hing ervan af.

Hij rees van haar bed en liep naar de deur, maar op het moment dat hij haar zijde verliet werden haar bewegingen en ademhaling weer onregelmatig. Ze verkrampte en schokte, haar armen bewogen zwak alsof ze streed tegen een onzichtbaar gewicht.

"Nee" fluisterde ze, haar stem nauwelijks verstaanbaar, "alsjeblieft, niet doen!"

_Hier gaan we dan, _dacht hij bitter, _mijn goede oude vrienden de nachtmerries komen eraan. _Hij wilde niets weten over de storende beelden die haar nu in hun macht hadden en haar angst veroorzaakten. Als ze dingen had gezien die verschrikkelijk genoeg waren om haar in haar slaap te achtervolgen, was het helemaal haar eigen schuld. Zij had hiervoor gekozen. Ze had dit over zichzelf afgeroepen.

"U verdient het allemaal, juffrouw Griffel" fluisterde hij. Toen verliet hij de kamer en deed de deur achter hem dicht.

Haar gillende stem achtervolgde hem door de gang, geheven in smeekbeden terwijl ze uitriep naar de enige geruststelling waar ze nog voor kon hopen: "Nee! Laat me niet alleen! Alstublieft!"

Toen ging hij zijn eigen slaapkamer binnen en was er alleen nog de stilte van de nacht.

* * *

V/N:

"When shall we two meet again" – Wanneer zullen wij twee weer bijeenkomen – verwijst naar de gemene heksen in Shakespeare's "MacBeth" (maar in dat geval waren er natuurlijk drie heksen!)

"Menschen sind anstrengend" – Mensen zijn zwaar, ontmoedigend – verwijst naar de beroemde zin uit "Homo Faber" door Max Frisch.

--

Ik ben weer terug!

Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt nog duisterder, vol hallucinaties en nachtmerries. En het bevat zowel Draco als een wel heel verwarde Sneep…

Ik wil graag mijn twee trouwe reviewers bedanken, Cicillia en Joke (Hermelien G.), jullie zijn geweldig! Maar het zou fijn zijn als de rest die dit leest ook reviewt… Dus, ga je gang en klik op dat verleidelijke kleine knopje onder aan de pagina! Review!


	9. Hellewaarts

Hellewaarts

Alleen in zijn kantoortje, keek Albus Perkamentus naar het vervagende licht buiten Zweinstein. Hij nipte van zijn warme chocolade, genietend van de smaak. Hij had iedere troost die hij kon krijgen nodig op dit moment.

Het rapport over juffrouw Griffels welzijn, dat Severus hem een paar minuten geleden had gegeven, baarde hem meer zorgen dan hij aan de man had laten zien. Het waren niet alleen haar koorts en andere lichamelijke functies die hem nu de nacht in deden staren, als op zoek naar antwoorden.

Het was de koude en totaal onverschillige toon geweest waarop de Toverdrankmeester hem van deze feiten op de hoogte had gebracht. Severus maakte zich niet zo'n zorgen om juffrouw Griffel als Albus deed, hij voelde niets eens medelijden. Iets in zijn gezicht had voldoening met juffrouw Griffels toestand uitgedrukt.

In al de jaren dat hij Severus kende, had de jonge man Perkamentus altijd te beschermend geleken. Hij gaf te veel om zijn leerlingen, stopte er veel te veel van zijn ziel en zaligheid in om te zorgen dat ze het goed maakten. Hij maakte zichzelf ziek van de zorgen over Zwadderaars die gewond raakten, of zich aan de Duistere Zijde schaarden. Iedere leerling die het had opgegeven, elke jongen en elk meisje dat het Pad des Lichts verlaten had werden door Severus als een persoonlijk falen beschouwd. Hij had altijd meer zichzelf de schuld gegeven dan zijn beschermelingen.

Maar zo was het niet met juffrouw Griffel. Was het een fout geweest om Severus de zorg over haar te geven? Maar het leek destijds zo logisch. De man had veel meegemaakt van waar juffrouw Griffel nu doorheen ging, hij wist hoe het was zich te moeten verschuilen in duisternis, en Perkamentus had gehoopt, op zijn typische, waanzinnig optimistische manier, dat de twee elkaar misschien konden helpen.

En het was zo nodig dat het meisje slaagde in haar taak!

Een jaar geleden, toen Voldemorts terugkeer eindelijk openbaar werd gemaakt en het Ministerie het gevaar wat dit meebracht erkende, was Perkamentus nog vol hoop. Hij had complicaties verwacht, natuurlijk, maar hij had er nooit aan getwijfeld dat het gevecht snel over zou zijn.

Maar nu, een jaar van falen, verraad en teleurstellingen later, was hij er niet meer zo zeker van. De Schouwers van het Ministerie en de Orde werkten nauw samen, additionele programma's en enorme fondsen waren opgesteld, maar wat ze ook deden, Voldemort leek hun altijd een stap voor te zijn.

De enige successen die ze de laatste paar maanden geboekt hadden waren dankzij juffrouw Griffels informatie geweest. Voordat hij het zelfs maar in de gaten had gehad, was deze jonge vrouw de sleutel tot Voldemorts ondergang geworden, Perkamentus enige en laatste hoop.

Een jaar geleden, had deze hoop op Harry gerust. Harry…

Perkamentus zuchtte en wierp nog een blik op de duisternis buiten, op zoek naar antwoorden die niet gevonden zouden worden. Harry had zich niet zo ontwikkeld als hij verwacht had. Nadat Perkamentus hem over de profetie had verteld, had hij gehoopt dat Harry snel zou opgroeien en zich zou schikken in het lot dat hem wachtte.

Hij haatte het de jongen te beroven van wat er nog van zijn jeugd over was, maar hun vijand was te sterk geworden om hem nog langer te negeren. Maar Harry leek niet geïnteresseerd in lessen, duelleren of voorbereidingen op de dingen die zouden komen. In plaats daarvan, leek Harry zich te hebben teruggetrokken in de geruststellingen van het gewone leven, schoolwerk makend, Zwerkbal spelend en streken uithalend met zijn vriend, Ronald Wemel.

Het was Hermelien die aan zijn verwachtingen had voldaan, het lid van het Gouden Trio dat hij het minst serieus had genomen. _What fools we mortals be_, dacht hij gelaten.

Een geklop aan zijn deur onderbrak zijn mijmeringen. Maar, voordat hij kon antwoorden, vloog de deur al open en stormde Minerva Anderling de kamer binnen.

"Minerva" groette hij haar beleefd. Hij stond op uit zijn stoel en liep naar haar toe. "Wat een plezier je te zien! Ik moet je helaas wel vertellen dat ik een afspraak heb vanavond, waar ik absoluut naartoe moet. Daarom, als je het je niets kan schelen, kunnen we misschien beter later…-"

"Het kan me wel wat schelen, Albus" viel ze hem bruusk in de reden. "Het kan me een heleboel schelen. Stop dingen van me te verbergen, jij onuitstaanbare man!"

"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt, mijn beste" antwoordde hij vriendelijk. "Deze tijd van het jaar is altijd erg druk – maar als je denkt dat ik je verwaarloosd heb, zal ik zeker…-"

"Albus Perkamentus! Ik mag dan wel niet zo oud zijn als jij, maar ik ben geen dwaas! Er is iets mis met Hermelien Griffel, en ik ben van plan erachter te komen wat."

"Wat kan je dat idee gegeven hebben, Minerva?" Perkamentus' ogen twinkelden nu wanhopig, maar Minerva ging meedogenloos verder.

"Ten eerste: ze verdwijnt in het holst van de nacht. Ik word niet geïnformeerd tot een dag later, ik ben niet degene die haar het nieuws brengt, ik krijg haar niet eens te zien voor ze weg is. Nooit sinds ik het Hoofd van Griffoendor ben geworden heb je me zo 'verwaarloosd' als dat, Albus. Ten tweede: ze heeft me geschreven noch me gesproken de laatste twee dagen. Dit is Hermelien Griffel waar we het over hebben! Zelfs nadat de Basilisk haar Versteend had, was het eerste waar ze om vroeg haar huiswerk. Ze zou nooit onderduiken zonder twee maanden aan lesmateriaal! En ten derde: Severus is plotseling weer zijn oude, chagrijnige zelf. Toen ik hem aansprak nadat hij Remus had afgesnauwd, gedroeg hij zich als een klein jongetje dat betrapt is op een leugen. Een leugen die in direct verband staat met juffrouw Griffel."

Ze stopte en staarde hem aan, en haar intimiderende blik brachten hem onmiddelijk terugbrachten tot een zesjarige Albus die werd betrapt met zijn hand in de koektrommel.

"Dus kun je nu stoppen met erom heen te draaien en me vertellen wat er met juffrouw Griffel is gebeurd?"

Hij wist dat hij had verloren. Dus vertelde hij haar alles.

Toen hij klaar was, zag hij tranen in haar ogen. Stilzwijgend bood hij haar een zakdoek en een mok warme chocola aan. Ze accepteerde beiden.

"Het arme kind" zei ze uiteindelijk, nadat de kamer een paar minuten met stilte gevuld was. "Ik had zo gehoopt dat ze tenminste tot het einde van school zou wachten."

Ze keek op van haar schoot en vond dat Perkamentus haar verstomd aanstaarde.

"Wist je ervan, Minerva?" vroeg hij perplex.

"Nee, hemeltjelief, Albus! Natuurlijk wist ik het niet! Ik had haar onmiddellijk tegengehouden als ik het geweten had! Maar niet zoals iedereen als jij-" ze pauzeerde en keek hem geringschattend aan, "heb ik haar ooit onderschat."

"Mijn beste Minerva, ik heb nooit…" protesteerde Perkamentus, maar ze viel hem weer in de rede.

"Niet bewust, Albus. Maar jij en alle anderen hebben zich altijd geconcentreerd op Ron en Harry. Zij waren het duo voor de roekeloze stunts; zij veroorzaakten de problemen en maakten er een mooie show van. Hermelien was niet degene van de actie. Zij onderzocht, ondersteunde hen, hielp hen door school. Wat geen van jullie opviel waren haar geslepen, briljante geest, haar meedogenloosheid en haar wil om alles op te offeren, zelfs zichzelf, om haar vrienden te redden. Meneer Potter en meneer Wemel waren altijd gemakkelijk tegen te houden. Maar vanaf haar eerste jaar, heb ik mezelf zorgen gemaakt om juffrouw Griffels capaciteiten. Omdat ik wist dat als ze besloot om "in actie te komen", dat we haar niet tegen konden houden."

Ze zuchtte, en plotseling leek haar gezicht versleten en afgetobd. "Ze is te briljant voor haar vrienden, Albus. Ze waren nooit een uitdaging voor haar. En ik vraag me af of, over een paar jaar, zelfs jij nog een uitdaging voor haar zal vormen."

--

Na twee etmalen van razende koorts, verdwenen de symptomen en lieten Hermelien zo zwak als een pasgeboren kitten achter. Ze had zich nog nooit zo ziek en alleen gevoeld.

De hoofdpijn was het ergst geweest. De rillingen, de koorts, dat kon ze allemaal wel aan, maar die pijn had haar hoofd gespleten, als een bliksemstraal een boom. Ze kon niet nadenken, ze kon niet praten. Ze kon zelfs niet huilen van de pijn. Slapen was onmogelijk geweest.

En het enige wat ze gezien had – als ze de koortsdromen lang genoeg kon afvechten om haar ogen te openen – was zijn sardonische glimlach geweest, zijn gezicht waarop levensgroot 'ik haat je en je verdient dit' leek te staan.

Sneep was haar kamer in en uit geweest, schoonmaakspreuken toepassend, haar water en toverdranken gevend. Nooit had hij ook maar een woord méér gesproken dan absoluut nodig was. Nooit leek hij te geven om hoe ze zich voelde.

Maar toch, ondanks zijn afkeer en walging, was zijn aanwezigheid iets vertrouwds geworden. In al haar eenzaamheid, deed alleen hij haar weer een beetje menselijk voelen. Het kon haar niet schelen dat hij dit deed door haar constant te beledigen, daar was ze inmiddels aan gewend. Ze had hem nooit veel anders gekend. Ze hoopte alleen dat haar koortsdromen niet meer onthuld hadden dan goed voor haar was…

_Denk niet zoveel na_, zei ze tegen zichzelf, _Tijd om wat te doen, Hermelien!_

Voorzichtig liet ze haar voeten op de vloer zakken en probeerde op te staan, om zich vervolgens hals over kop vast te moeten grijpen aan het bed omdat haar benen onder haar wegvielen. Zo zwak als een jong poesje, inderdaad. Ze dacht er even over na om weer te gaan liggen en op Sneep te wachten om haar te helpen.

Maar het mentale beeld van Sneep die haar in zijn armen naar de badkamer draagt, gaf haar genoeg kracht om het zelf te redden.

Het was zwaar werk, een bad nemen. Het kostte haar bijna een uur om zich weer schoon te voelen. Ze viel zelfs even in slaap in de badkuip, en ze werd pas weer wakker toen een roze zeepbel haar neus kietelde. Maar uiteindelijk, na een hoop gevloek en heel langzame, voorzichtige bewegingen, kreeg ze het voor elkaar om zonder ernstige ongelukken de badkamer uit te komen, een pyjama en een warme wollen badjas aan te trekken en weer op haar bed te gaan zitten om haar haren te borstelen.

Zo vond Sneep haar toen hij de kamer binnenstormde, zoals gewoonlijk zonder te kloppen. Hij had haar niet verwacht, en hij stopte verbaasd, struikelde bijna en kwam vlak voor haar neus tot een nogal abrupte stop.

"Ik zie dat u zich vandaag beter voelt" merkte hij ijzig op.

"Inderdaad. Bedankt voor het vragen, Professor."

"Het was niet mijn bedoeling beleefd te zijn, juffrouw Griffel. Ik zie geen reden om beleefd te zijn tegen iemand als u. Mijn bezorgdheid geldt slechts uw gezondheid, niets anders."

"Ik denk dat ik dat onderhand wel begrepen heb, Professor."

Hij nam niet eens de moeite haar aan te kijken, zag ze boos, hij trok alleen zijn toverstok en richtte hem op haar.

"Uw lichaamsfuncties lijken in orde. Weet u wie en waar u bent?"

"Dat doe ik" antwoordde met een schaduw van een glimlach op haar gezicht. "Jammer genoeg."

Hij knikte kort, zonder haar poging tot sfeerbevordering te erkennen.

"U weet ook dat dit slechts een tijdelijk herstel is? Het zal snel erger worden, veel erger. U zult uw acties binnenkort uitermate betreuren, kan ik u verzekeren."

Nou, dat was een hoopgevende gedachte! Hij had wel een speciaal talent om haar zout in de wonden te strooien.

"Ik zal nooit betreuren wat ik gedaan heb, meneer" antwoordde ze stil. "Maar ik realiseer me dat ik het ergste nog voor me heb liggen."

Hij trok een gezicht, maar vond het blijkbaar geen opmerking waard.

"Dan moet ik u informeren dat meneer Malfidus de laatste twee dagen getracht heeft mijn voordeur eruit te kloppen. Ik kon hem alleen wegsturen door te beloven hem te informeren, wanneer u in staat was met hem te spreken."

"Ik zou hem graag spreken" antwoordde ze gehaast. Haar hart begon sneller te kloppen. Ze verlangde naar een vriendelijk gezicht, een woord dat niet alleen bedoeld was om haar te beledigen. "Kunt u hem zo snel mogelijk informeren?"

"U kunt niet wachten, hè?" vroeg Sneep op bittere toon. "Misschien herinnert hij u aan Lucius, juffrouw Griffel? U kunt waarschijnlijk ook niet wachten tot u zich weer in de armen van uw geliefde kunt gooien."

Hij draaide zich om en verliet de kamer, zonder te zien hoe bleek Hermelien was geworden bij zijn woorden. Ze had nooit Draco's warme, gevoelige gezicht willen verbinden aan dat van zijn vader. Die ogen, van een zo'n doorborend blauw, die haar aankeken, haar uitkleedden terwijl zijn gladde stem obsceniteiten uitten.

Hermelien rilde, en liep vlug naar het raam. Ze had volkomen verkeerd gedacht over Sneep. Hij was niet vertrouwd, geen troost. Hij was een rotzak, en ze zou zich nooit veilig voelen voordat ze zijn kamers voorgoed verlaten had.

--

Sneeps uil had Draco's ongerustheid in een golf van opgewondenheid veranderd. Nadat hij voorzichtig het korte briefje dat niets meer zei dan "Je mag haar bezoeken" had verbrand, rende hij haast de leerlingenkamer uit, zonder zelfs maar zijn gewaad op te halen uit zijn slaapkamer.

Toen hij het Toverdrankenlokaal bereikte, stond Sneep hem al op te wachten voor de open deur van zijn kantoortje.

"Professor" begroette Draco hem enthousiast. "Hoe is het met haar?"

"Ze leeft nog" antwoordde Sneep koel. "De rest kun je aan haar vragen. Volg me."

Sneep leidde hem snel door zijn kale kamers en door het magische tapijt, zonder zijn ongenoegen over de constante invasie van zijn kamers door leerlingen proberen te verbergen. Hij had deze kamers voor een reden verborgen, verdomme!

Hij gaf Draco geen tijd om zich aan zijn bibliotheek te vergapen, of aan de magische antiquiteiten, maar ging hem voor naar de eerste verdieping en Hermeliens slaapkamer.

"Vijf minuten" waarschuwde hij Draco voordat hij de deur opende. "Ze heeft rust nodig."

Diep inademend, probeerde Draco zichzelf moed in te spreken voor de confrontatie die vrijwel zeker op handen was. Hij zweette als een nerveuze eerstejaars! Maar voordat hij een kalme houding kon aannemen, duwde Sneep hem al naar voren en sloot de deur achter hem.

Hij was nauwelijks de kamer binnen, toen Hermelien zich op hem stortte en zich in zijn armen begroef. Hij hield haar stevig vast en streek haar rug in kalme, ronde bewegingen. Draco voelde zich zo opgelucht, dat hij het gevoel door zich heen kon voelen gaan, terwijl het de knoop in zijn maag ontwarde.

Ze had hem vergeven, op de een of andere manier. Ze hield hem niet op een afstand.

"Hoe is het met je, lief?" fluisterde hij in haar oor, zijn favoriete koosnaampje voor haar gebruikend.

"Hij maakt me horendol" hoorde hij haar antwoorden door de groene wol van zijn schoolgewaad. "Ik word gek hier, Draco!"

Plotseling was ze weer weg, hem alleen achterlatend bij de deur. Ze begon door haar kamer te ijsberen, nerveuze energie en agressiviteit uitstralend.

"Ik ben hier opgesloten!" gooide ze er ineens uit. "Ik word krankzinnig, en hij wil me er niet uitlaten, die uit zijn krachten gegroeide vleermuis."

"Behandelt hij je wel goed?"

Ze stopte abrupt, en maakte een draai zodat ze hem recht aankeek, haar ogen plotseling alert en wantrouwend.

"Waarom vraag je dat?"

"Omdat ik om je geef, Hermelien! Bij alle Goden, ik weet heus wel dat jij en Sneep ruzie krijgen zo gauw jullie in dezelfde kamer zijn. Ik maakte me vreselijk zorgen!"

Iets in zijn woorden kalmeerde haar, en ze reikte naar hem, raakte teder zijn gezicht aan.

"Dat hoeft niet" antwoordde ze zachtjes. "Maar ik ben blij dat je kwam. Er is tenminste een persoon in deze vervloekte school die om me geeft als een persoon, niet als iets wat hij kan gebruiken."

Tot zijn verbazing zag hij haar ogen vullen met tranen. Wat gebeurde er in vredesnaam met haar?

"Ik dacht dat ik je verloren had" fluisterde hij. "Ik was bang dat je nooit meer met me zou praten. En ik zou het hebben begrepen. Het spijt me zo, lief! Ik had je moeten vertrouwen!"

"Nee" zei ze bedachtzaam, haar hoofd op zijn schouder rustend. "Je had totaal gelijk. Ik had de volgende maanden niet overleefd. Voel je niet schuldig, en maak je geen zorgen over mijn gedrag. Het is de ontwenning die me zo anders maakt. Ik heb dit over mezelf afgeroepen, en ik alleen moet de gevolgen ervan dragen."

"Hermelien" begon hij. Hij wilde haar beloven haar nooit meer tekort te doen, maar Sneeps koude, snerende stem sneed zijn woorden af.

"Nou, nou, hoe vervelend ik het ook vindt zo'n lieve vertoning te onderbreken, vrees ik dat het tijd voor je is om te gaan, Draco."

Hij zag Hermelien van hem terugdeinzen, plotseling alle lichamelijke contact vermijdend alsof ze zich verbrand had.

"Maar, Professor…"

"Ik ga er niet met je over discussiëren, Draco."

Hij keek haar nog een laatste keer aan, maar ze wilde zijn blik niet meer ontmoeten.

"Roep me als je iets nodig hebt" zei hij en draaide zich om.

Ze sprak geen woord, maar haar ogen volgden hem door de kamer met een vreemd hongerige uitdrukking, totdat de deur achter hem sloot.

"Er is nog een ding dat ik met u moet bespreken, Professor" zei Draco, terwijl hij Sneep de trap af volgde.

"Ga zitten" antwoordde Sneep vriendelijk en bood hem een stoel aan.

"Twee dagen geleden" begon Draco langzaam, "sloot mijn vader een brief aan Hermelien in een die aan mij was gericht. Hij vroeg me haar de brief te geven zogauw ik de kans zag. Ik wist niet zeker… U kent de aard van hun… relatie," hij bloosde, "en ik was bang dat het haar misschien zou ageren, maar als de informatie die hij bevat belangrijk is, kan ik hem beter niet te laat geven…"

"Je deed er goed aan het mij te vertellen, Draco" zei Sneep, met een onleesbare blik in zijn ogen. "Geef maar aan mij, en ik zal met het Schoolhoofd overleggen of we hem haar zullen geven."

Draco knikte, opgelucht van zijn last verlost te zijn, en trok voorzichtig de donkergroene envelop uit een van zijn zakken.

Sneep nam hem aan, en leidde Draco daarna naar de magische toegang tot zijn kamers.

"Doe de kantoordeur goed achter je dicht" zei hij, en toen, terwijl Draco's silhouet al versmolt met de gouden gloed: "Ik zal je op de hoogte houden."

Draco's dankbare glimlach veroorzaakte een pijn in zijn borst. De jongen had zijn vertrouwen en innerlijke warmte behouden, ondanks een vader als Lucius Malfidus, en nu misbruikte dat kleine kreng precies die kwaliteiten om hem te manipuleren. De wetenschap van haar verraad zou hem de das omdoen.

Hij keerde terug naar de sofa terwijl hij de brief opende, en langzaam ging zitten om hem te lezen. Hij las hem tweemaal, met een grimmige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Toen stond hij weer op, liep naar de eerste verdieping en opende Hermeliens deur zonder te kloppen. Hij vond haar zittend op haar bed. Het was duidelijk dat ze hem al verwachtte.

"Dus de vader is niet genoeg voor u?" vroeg hij ijzig. "Je moest de zoon ook verleiden?"

"Draco en ik zijn alleen vrienden" antwoordde ze stijfjes. "Er is niets ook maar een beetje romantisch tussen ons."

"Ik betwijfel of u zelfs maar de betekenis van het woord 'romantisch' kent, juffrouw Griffel" beet hij haar toe.

"Waarom laat u me niet gewoon met rust, Professor?" vroeg ze. Slaperigheid sluimerde in haar stem. "Ik voel me niet zo goed."

"Dat is mijn probleem niet, of wel soms?" vroeg hij agressief, maar toen veranderde hij abrupt van toon. "Hoe dan ook, ik verspil uw kostbare tijd niet omdat uw aanwezigheid mij zo'n plezier doet. Ik heb een brief te bezorgen."

"Wie zou mij nou schrijven?" Wanhoop en frustratie maakten haar toon strak. "Spot niet met me, Professor. U hebt me al op de knieën."

Ze voelde zich verschrikkelijk, en haar emoties zaten haar hoog. Ze wilde op hem afstormen en hem schoppen, maar op hetzelfde moment wilde ze niets liever dan een stevige omhelzing en eens goed uithuilen. Ze kon haar hart er wel uitjanken, geloofde ze, en dat was niet als metafoor bedoeld.

"Uw favoriete positie, is het niet, juffrouw Griffel?" snauwde hij. "Maar ik denk dat ik het aanbod maar afsla, dank u. Uw geliefde minnaar heeft u geschreven.

Hij zag het bloed naar haar wangen rijzen, haar ogen zich verwijdend in langzame realisatie.

"Laat me hem u voorlezen – het is zo'n prachtige brief" hij gaf haar geen tijd voor een reactie, maar ontvouwde het perkament en begon op een misselijkmakend lieve toon: "Lieve Hermelien!"

Hij wist dat wat hij deed verkeerd was, maar eerlijk gezegd, was hij te kwaad om er om te geven. Dit stomme meisje had hem vriendschap, vrije tijd en geestesrust gekost, en hij wilde die arrogante uitdrukking van perfecte controle van haar gezicht vegen.

"Niet doen, Professor" fluisterde ze, haar gezicht nu doodsbleek. "Alstublieft, doe me dit niet aan! Ik kan er niet tegen…-"

"O, maar u kon er wel tegen met hem naar bed te gaan, of niet soms?" onderbrak hij haar ruw. "Waarom kunt u zijn liefdesverklaringen dan niet aanhoren, juffrouw Griffel?"

"Lieve Hermelien" begon hij nogmaals, haar smeekbede te stoppen negerend. "Draco vertelde me over je… poging. Briljant als je idee was, had je dit niet op je eentje moeten proberen. HIJ, nochtans, is erg tevreden over je ijver. HIJ vertelde me zelf dat je, voor een modderbloedje, een indrukwekkende moed toont. Ik hoop echter wel dat die hersenloze idioten je niet te lang laten onderduiken."

Hij pauzeerde en zag dat ze zich van hem afgedraaid had, haar gezicht naar de haard gekeerd, haar beide handen op het ijzeren rooster dat om de haard stond rustend.

Zo, dus ze negeerde hem, hè? Hij was eerst van plan daar te stoppen, hij wilde haar de rest van de brief niet opdringen. Dit was verdomme zo walgelijk dat hij het niet eens hardop wilde zeggen! Maar haar stijve rug bespotte hem, daagde hem uit, en twee konden dit spelletje spelen.

"We bereiden iets speciaals voor, voor je terugkeer. Ik kan niet wachten tot je lichaam weer onder mij kronkelt, Hermelien. Je zult voor me kruipen, me smeken om meer, en ik zal manieren verzinnen om zelfs jouw grenzeloze lust voor pijn te overschrijden. Weet je nog, die keer met de zweep? Dat geknoopte stuk leer dat door je tedere huid beet, je gillen van lust? Ik zal je weer laten gillen, Hermelien! Ik zal je laten smeken om medelijden, je laten snikken van opluchting als ik je neem, je lichaam op elke mogelijke manier onteer…"

Hij stopte. Dit was te ver gegaan. Zelfs als ze van deze vuiligheid genoot, was ze onder zijn zorg, en hij zou niet op haar kinderachtige uitdaging gereageerd moeten hebben.

Maar ze bewoog nog steeds niet. Ze stond bij de haard, haar vuisten om de scherpe punten van de ijzeren staven geklemd, stijf en levenloos als een standbeeld. Er was iets mis met haar. Misschien voelde ze weer een aanval aankomen?

"Juffrouw Griffel?" vroeg hij koud. "Keer onmiddellijk terug naar uw bed."

Ze kromp ineen alsof zijn stem haar pijn deed.

"Juffrouw Griffel" herhaalde hij ongeduldig.

"Nee" fluisterde ze hees, de woorden bijna grommend. "Ik maak mezelf van kant voor je me weer aanraakt!"

Was ze nu totaal waanzinnig geworden? Geïrriteerd begon Sneep naar haar toe te lopen, maar stopte abrupt toen ze zich wild naar hem omdraaide. Bloed droop van haar handen; ze had de rand van het rooster zo stevig vastgegrepen dat het in haar palmen was gedreven en diepe, bloedende wonden veroorzaakt had. Maar het waren haar ogen die hem deden schrikken. De ogen van een waanzinnige, groot en donker in een gezicht dat verstoken was van alle kleur.

"Wat zei u, juffrouw Griffel?"

"Kom niet dichterbij, Lucius! Alsjeblieft, doe me geen pijn!"

Ze hallucineerde, begreep hij plotseling. Iets in de brief had haar zo aangegrepen dat het zo'n sterke reactie veroorzaakte. Hij vervloekte zijn eigen onvoorzichtigheid.

"Ik ben Lucius Malfidus niet, juffrouw Griffel. Ik ben Severus Sneep, je Toverdrankprofessor, en ik zal je geen pijn doen. Wees niet bang."

Maar waarom zou ze hem vrezen, zelfs als ze hem met Malfidus verwarde? Haar… haar minnaar zou haar zeker toch geen pijn doen, tenminste niet als ze dat niet wilde.

"Is dit een spel?" vroeg ze, steeds hysterischer klinkend. "Want ik wil het niet meespelen… Laat me die dingen niet nog eens doen… Laat me gaan… Alsjeblieft, Lucius, ik kan het niet! Doe me geen pijn!"

"Maar is dat niet precies wat je wil?" antwoordde hij bitter. Zijn geduld raakte op. "Dat hij je pijn doet?"

Ze gilde toen hij de afstand tussen hen sloot, en knielde neer met haar rug tegen de haard. De angst schudde haar magere lichaam.

"Nee!" paniekte ze. "Dat zou ik nooit willen…nooit meer! Waarom martel je me zo? Je zou zelfs een hond niet zo behandelen… ik ging er bijna aan onderdoor de vorige keer, had je dat niet door? Doe het niet, ik smeek het je, Lucius!"

"Kalmeer, juffrouw Griffel!" Haar agitatie maakte hem bang, en hij kon nog steeds die grote ogen hem bevreesd zien volgen, denkend dat hij Malfidus was, en bij elk van zijn bewegingen ineenkrimpend.

"Alles is in orde nu. Er is niets om bang voor te zijn. Ontspan je."

"Ik kan dat spel niet meer spelen! Het spijt me… Ik heb het geprobeerd… Ik weet dat ik sterker zou moeten zijn… Ik kan er niet meer tegen dat je me aanraakt! Alsjeblieft, wees niet kwaad op me!"

"Het is goed" probeerde hij haar te kalmeren. "Niemand zou je dat kwalijk nemen. Je hebt niets verkeerd gedaan."

"Maar ik heb hen gefaald" snikte ze. De laatste overblijfselen van realiteit verlieten haar, haar in haar eigen, persoonlijke hel achterlatend. "Ik moet ze levend door deze oorlog krijgen, maar ik ben te zwak! Ik heb ze gefaald! O God, ik heb ze allemaal gefaald! Ik ben niets meer dan een smerige hoer, en zelfs dat kan ik niet goed doen!"

Plotseling leek een idee de waanzinnige chaos van haar gedachten binnen te dringen en ze probeerde op te staan, half ondersteund door de haard.

"Maar je zult hen niets doen, toch Lucius?" fluisterde ze ademloos, angst en de behoefte te bedriegen vechtend om de overhand. "Ik kan heel lief zijn, Lucius. Ik kan je plezier schenken waar je nog nooit van gedroomd hebt!" De tranen stroomden over haar gezicht, maar ze merkte het niet eens. "Doe met mij wat je maar wilt, maar laat de anderen met rust, alsjeblieft!"

Horror overweldigde Severus toen haar trillende vingers uitreikten naar zijn gezicht, om hem onhandig te strelen, haar hele lichaam verwrongen in een grimas van verlangen. Hij deinsde terug van haar, nam zoveel afstand van haar als mogelijk was, en ze leek zijn aanwezigheid onmiddellijk te vergeten.

Ze gleed weer op de vloer, haar armen om de knieën die ze had opgetrokken tot haar borst. Zo schommelde ze heen en weer, in een hulpeloze poging zichzelf te kalmeren.

"Ik zal doen wat gedaan moet worden… Ik zal doen wat gedaan moet worden" fluisterde ze weer, nu compleet in zichzelf gekeerd.

Nog nooit in zijn leven had hij zich zo hulpeloos gevoeld, zelfs niet toen hij moest toekijken hoe de Heer van het Duister dreuzels martelde. Want zij martelde zichzelf vlak voor zijn ogen, zichzelf straffend voor iets wat hij niet kon begrijpen, en er was niets dat hij kon doen.

"Je bent dom" murmelde ze nu fel tegen zichzelf. "Je bent gewoon te dom! Domme kleine hoer, modderbloedje Hermelien!"

Tegen beter weten in, besloot Severus dit te stoppen. Hij kon het gewoon niet meer aanzien. Voorzichtig kwam hij dichterbij, centimeter voor centimeter, de ene langzame stap na de andere. Het kostte een eeuwigheid om de kamer over te steken, maar ze had hem, in haar paniek, niet eens in de gaten. Pas toen hij naast haar neerknielde, realiseerde ze zich dat hij er was en begon ze weer te gillen, de angstige, meelijwekkende gillen van een klein dier.

Hij nam haar bij de schouders voordat ze van hem kon wegkruipen, en begon haar zachtjes door elkaar te schudden.

"Juffrouw Griffel" riep hij. "Juffrouw Griffel, luister naar me."

Het leek geen enkel effect op haar te hebben, en haar paniek vermenigvuldigde zich alleen.

"Hermelien!" probeerde hij weer, hopend dat het gebruik van haar voornaam haar zou kalmeren. "Hermelien, ik ben het, Professor Sneep. Luister naar mijn stem! Niemand zal je kwaad doen, je bent hier veilig. Luister je naar me, Hermelien?"

Langzaam stopte ze met vechten en hief naar hoofd naar hem op. Haar gezicht was nog steeds een masker van pijn en angst, maar iets van rede was weer teruggekeerd in haar ogen en ze herkende hem. Tot zijn grote verbazing leek zijn aanblik haar onmiddellijk te kalmeren. Haar lippen bloedden van waar ze erop gebeten had. Ze probeerde iets te zeggen, maar haar stem was hees van het gillen en het kostte haar twee pogingen om zich verstaanbaar te maken.

"Pro…fessor Sneep" fluisterde ze. "Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Kunt u het zich niet herinneren, juffrouw Griffel?"

"Nee… u was me iets aan het vertellen, toch? En toen werd alles zwart. Het spijt me dat ik niet naar u luisterde, Professor" excuseerde ze zichzelf bezorgd.

"Ik denk dat ik daar deze keer geen afdelingspunten voor zal aftrekken" antwoordde hij droog. En, hoe schokkend ook, ze glimlachte daarbij. "U hallucineerde, juffrouw Griffel. U verwarde mij met iemand anders en raakte in paniek."

Angst trok weer over haar gezicht. "Zei ik iets?" vroeg ze.

Wat probeerde ze te verbergen, vroeg Severus zichzelf. Haar vrees voor Lucius Malfidus? Haar ware geest? Maar waarom had ze het hem dan niet verteld? En hoe pasten de beelden die hij in haar geest had gezien binnen dit plaatje? Een idee beving hem plotseling. Ze was immers de slimste heks die hij ooit had lesgegeven. Het was niet onmogelijk dat ze…

"Nee" antwoordde hij uiteindelijk, "niets verstaanbaars, in ieder geval." Maar nu moeten we u weer terug in bed krijgen. Het zou nu elk moment weer kunnen beginnen."

Ze knikte daarbij, en met zijn hulp kon ze opstaan en redde ze het tot haar bed. Als ze de zorg waarmee hij de dekens over haar uitspreidde, veel meer zorg dan hij haar de laatste dagen had getoond, al opmerkte, gaf ze er geen commentaar op.

"Er is iets wat ik u moet vertellen, Professor" murmelde ze, vechtend tegen de slaap die haar dreigde te overweldigen.

"Zeg het dan, juffrouw Griffel."

"Als het weer erg wordt… als ik begin te hallucineren, moet u mijn handen aan het bed binden."

Hij was met stomheid geslagen.

"Waarom, in vredesnaam, zou ik zoiets doen?" vroeg hij haar.

"Omdat ik stafloze magie kan uitoefenen" zei ze in een vermoeide fluistering. "Niet zoveel als u kunt, Professor, maar er zijn best veel spreuken die ik kan. Het zou te gevaarlijk zijn, voor u en voor mij, om me de controle over mijn handen te laten houden. Het is me nog niet zonder handen gelukt" legde ze uit. Zelfs in haar huidige staat leek dat haar te ergeren.

Severus moest een grijns onderdrukken. Een betweter tot het bittere einde, leek het. Al hoopte hij oprecht dat het niet haar einde zou zijn.

Maar ze had absoluut gelijk. Niet alleen kon haar ongecontroleerde magie schade en chaos veroorzaken, maar ze kon zichzelf ook doden als ze de magie op haar eigen lichaam gebruikte. De overblijfselen van Thanalos in haar bloed zouden de magie opnemen tot ze als een opgedroogd omhulsel achterbleef.

"Een waardevol advies" antwoordde hij neutraal. "Ik zal eraan denken. Slaap nu."

Ze knikte zwakjes, maar een vleugje paniek bereikte haar ogen weer toen hij zich omdraaide.

"Ga niet weg" fluisterde ze op indringende toon. "Alstublieft."

Haar ogen, donker van vermoeidheid, ontmoetten de zijne. "Waar bent u zo bang voor, juffrouw Griffel?" vroeg hij zachtjes. Hij ging op de rand van haar bed zitten.

"Ik ben niet bang" antwoordde ze met zo'n oprechte verrassing dat hij het voor echt zou hebben aangenomen, als hij haar niet een paar minuten geleden over de vloer had zien kruipen. God, ze was de beste leugenaar die hij ooit had gezien. "Ik wil nu gewoon niet alleen zijn."

Een uur geleden had hij hierop gereageerd met bijtende minachting. Nu knikte hij simpelweg.

"Ik ga nergens heen" antwoordde hij. "Ik ga alleen wat werk en een stoel halen, juffrouw Griffel."

Toen hij weer terugkwam, met een stapel opstellen die op nakijken wachtten, was ze al in een diepe, door nachtmerries geplaagde slaap gevallen.

* * *

"What fools we mortals be" – Wat een dwazen zijn wij stervelingen – uit Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

V/N:

Ik ben weer terug! Het spijt me dat het zo lang duurde, maar het is zoals het is… Tenzij ik meer reviews krijg! Maar de reviewers die ik heb wil ik graag bedanken, jullie zijn geweldig. Ga vooral door met reviewen, dan typ ik een stuk sneller. Het hoeft maar een woord of twee te zijn, en maar een seconde of twee te duren…


	10. Dag en Nacht

Dag en Nacht

Severus nam aan dat het een soort routine was, zij het een routine van waanzin.

Een week was gepasseerd sinds juffrouw Griffels eerste aanval van hallucinaties. Hij herinnerde zich vaag dat het hem verontrustte dat ze hem voor Malfidus aanzag, dat de hoeveelheid angst en paniek die ze getoond had hem bang hadden gemaakt.

Maar dat was niets vergeleken met waar ze de laatste zes dagen doorheen was gegaan.

Nadat ze die dag in slaap was gevallen, had hij zich in een stoel aan haar bedzijde geschaard. Hij had geprobeerd te lezen, maar was daar hopeloos in gefaald. Severus was altijd trots geweest op zijn vermogen om zich af te sluiten van alles en iedereen om hem heen. Om iets te geven, om je zorgen te maken, om de dingen die er echt toe deden te vergeten over iets kleins, waren fouten die je slechts eenmaal kon maken. De Dooddoeners zouden erop toezien dat je geen tijd had voor een tweede poging.

Jarenlang was hij een man zonder veel zwakheden geweest. Hij had zichzelf streng gescheiden van zijn omgeving, had geen vriendschappen of passies laten opbouwen. Maar de laatste maanden hadden hem zwak gemaakt, realiseerde hij terwijl hij vanuit zijn stoel naar haar naakte, onbeschermde gezicht staarde.

Toen zuchtte hij en verplaatste zich naar de haard. Een gefluisterd woord, en vlammen dansten vrolijk in het rond. Hij had niet de moeite genomen om zijn toverstok te gebruiken. Dat deed hij haast nooit in zijn eigen kamers.

Uit een van zijn verborgen zakken haalde hij een handvol Brandstof, en gooide het in het vuur. "Kantoor van het Schoolhoofd" sprak hij duidelijk en stak zijn hoofd door de vlammen. In tegenstelling tot wat hij juffrouw Griffel had verteld, waren zijn haarden wel degelijk verbonden met het Haardrooster, maar ze waren aan hem versleuteld en werkten slechts een kant uit. Niemand, behalve hij, kon succesvol verbinding verkrijgen, en niemand kon op deze manier zijn kamers binnenkomen. Deze verbinding was uiterst illegaal, verborgen door een aantal "magische turbulenties" in de muren van Zweinstein, jaren geleden ontworpen door Albus toen de Heer van het Duister terugkeerde.

"Albus" riep hij. Hij voelde hoe de vlammen zijn huid kietelden. "Een moment, alsjeblieft."

Het gezicht van de oude tovenaar verscheen voor de haard, zijn ogen verontrust en vermoeid.

"Ja, beste jongen" antwoordde hij rustig. "Ik ben er. Hoe is het met juffrouw Griffel?"

"Het is begonnen. Ze hallucineert. Albus, je moet mijn lessen van volgende week annuleren – ze kan niet alleen gelaten worden."

"Natuurlijk, Severus." Er veranderde iets in het gezicht van de oude tovenaar, zorgen verdiepten de lijnen en rimpels.

"Je hoeft dit niet alleen te doen, dat weet je toch?" vroeg hij. "Minerva en ik kunnen je helpen als je wat… vrije tijd nodig hebt."

"Nee, Albus" gromde Sneep zowat door de haard. "Ze is mijn verantwoordelijkheid. Je zei het zelf. Ik red het wel."

"Maar, Severus, je weet dat…"

"Ik moet gaan, Albus" kapte Severus hem af. "Ze kan wakker worden. Ik neem morgen opnieuw contact met je op."

Toen hij zijn hoofd terugtrok, merkte Severus dat juffrouw Griffel begon te bewegen en kronkelen in haar bed. Hij haastte zich terug naar zijn plaats aan haar zijde, en, alsof zijn aanwezigheid haar gekalmeerd had, lag ze plotseling weer stil.

"Juffrouw Griffel" fluisterde hij. Zijn zijdeachtige stem liefkoosde de stilte. "U drijft me over de rand."

Hoe graag hij van haar af zou willen zijn! Haar dokter spelen weerhield hem niet alleen van het lesgeven, maar ook van onderzoeken met Remus, van zijn eigen projecten en van zijn plichten als Afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich. Geen wandelingen in de herfstzon, geen maaltijden in de Grote Zaal, geen afspraken met Minerva.

Maar haar uit zijn vizier verliezen hield een risico in. In haar huidige staat, kon juffrouw Griffel niet haar gewoonlijke controle en discipline volhouden, en hij kon Albus niet laten weten wat hij, Severus, wist. Hoewel hij er niet zeker meer van was wat hij over haar wist. Hij wist niets meer zeker.

_En ze zou het verschrikkelijk vinden om in zo'n staat gezien te worden_, fluisterde een stemmetje in zijn hoofd. Hij haalde geïrriteerd zijn neus op en verbande die gedachte naar de verste hoek van zijn geest.

Het duurde nog uren voor ze weer wakker werd, uren vol nachtmerries en gefluisterde smeekbeden, van rusteloze bewegingen en stille snikken. Toen ze haar ogen weer openden, bevatten ze een nieuwe uitdrukking, een ongezonde helderheid.

"Ik heb bedacht, professor" kondigde ze langzaam aan. Hebzucht en nervositeit weerklonken in haar stem. "Het is beter voor ons beiden als we er nu mee stoppen. U kunt me de toverdrank geven! Ik beloof dat ik Perkamentus niets zal vertellen. We kunnen gewoon net doen alsof ik nog aan het afkicken ben, ik kan in mijn kamer blijven en zal u niet storen!"

Severus had hierop gewacht, maar moest zichzelf nog steeds harden tegen wat er nu zeker zou volgen.

"Nee, juffrouw Griffel" antwoordde hij koeltjes. "Dat behoort niet tot de mogelijkheden."

"Maar het maakt voor u toch niets uit, professor!" argumenteerde ze verhit. "U zou uw verantwoordelijkheid verliezen. Denk er eens over na! Het maakt voor u niet uit of ik leef of sterf. Ik heb u verraden! U moet me daarom wel haten, dus waarom zou u zich met mij belasten? Geef me de toverdrank! Het is de beste manier!"

"Nee. En ik zal deze nonsens niet langer aanhoren. Het is de verslaving die praat, niet u."

Ze ging rechtop in bed zitten en beantwoordde zijn ijzige blik met haar vastberaden bruine ogen.

"U zult mij de toverdrank geven!"

"Mijn laatste woord, juffrouw Griffel. Nee."

Met een gil die meer op die van een kat leek, lanceerde ze zich op hem. Hun gedeelde gewicht maakte dat de stoel achterover tuimelde, en Severus had de meest onplezierige ervaring dat hij hulpeloos op zijn rug lag, zijn benen wezen de lucht in, met een krabbende en bijtende Hermelien Griffel op zijn schoot.

"Ik vermoord je!" gilde ze. "Geef me die drank! Geef het me!"

Met een boze grauw greep hij haar beide polsen, en bracht ze naar zijn linkerhand. De ruwe behandeling zou blauwe plekken veroorzaken, maar dat maakte hem op dit moment niet uit. Met een niet bepaald gracieuze manoeuvre, kreeg hij het voor elkaar om weer te gaan staan en sleepte het vechtende en schreeuwende meisje op haar rug.

"Ik vind het heel vervelend om dit te doen, juffrouw Griffel" legde hij uit terwijl hij met zijn rechterhand zijn toverstok trok. "Maar u laat me geen keus. Dit is voor uw eigen veiligheid."

Snel sprak hij de Verstijvingsvloek uit, zodat ze geen arm of been meer kon bewegen. Alleen haar ogen dartten wild van zijn gezicht naar zijn toverstokhand, paniek verving woede. Nog een zwiep van zijn stok deed vier leren boeien verschijnen die aan het bed vastzaten, vlakbij haar handen en voeten. Voorzichtig bond hij haar aan het bed, terwijl hij de horror in haar gezicht zag toenemen.

"Nee" hoorde hij haar kreunen. "Alsjeblieft, doe dit niet! Ik kan niet…"

"U hebt me zelf gewaarschuwd, juffrouw Griffel" legde hij vermoeid uit. "Ik kan het risico niet nemen dat u zichzelf pijn doet."

"Alsjeblieft! Ik beloof dat ik lief zal zijn! Ik zal me niet verzetten… U kunt met me doen wat u maar wilt, professor" smeekte ze. "Wat u maar wilt! Maak me gewoon los en geef me die toverdrank!"

"Ik ga hier niet met u over discussiëren, juffrouw Griffel. Stribbel niet tegen, dan doen de boeien u niets. Maar ze zullen niet verwijderd worden tot u weer uzelf bent."

"Neeee!" Met het beetje kracht wat ze nog bezat, trok het meisje aan de boeien, haar lichaamsgewicht gebruikend om er tegen te vechten, maar het had geen zin.

Langzaam was Severus weer terug naar zijn stoel gegaan, zette hem bij het bed en ging weer zitten.

Hij verliet hem nauwelijks de laatste vijf dagen, terwijl hij toezag op haar strijd tegen de toverdrank, de boeien en haar eigen waanzin. Het had niet lang geduurd voor de hallucinaties terugkwamen. En wanneer zij verschenen, verdween daarmee enig gevoel voor de echte wereld.

Soms geloofde ze dat ze zijn gevangene was, soms nam ze hem voor een Dooddoener en probeerde mee te spelen, soms dacht ze dat ze haar geheim ontdekt hadden. Ze smeekte hem om medelijden, om redding, om de dood. Op een bepaalde manier leken de drie dingen hetzelfde voor haar.

Het was goed dat geen geluid zijn kamers kon verlaten, bedacht hij nu, terwijl hij langzaam van zijn middagthee nipte. De hele tijd onderzocht hij haar bleke, zwetende gezicht. Anders was hij nu zeker al gearresteerd voor marteling en moord. Ze had gegild en gegild, totdat haar stem niets meer was dan een schorre fluistering. Toch bleef ze doorgillen, haar schreeuwen om hulp niets dan een stomme, verwrongen mond met wijdopen, bloedende lippen.

Hij kon haar niets geven tegen de pijn. Niet tegen de fysieke pijn die haar lichaam deed schokken en stuiptrekken als een kapotte machine, en niet tegen de mentale pijn, die verschrikkelijke beelden die haar tot waanzin dreven. Geen drank die gemaakt was van kruiden en niet-magische ingrediënten was sterk genoeg om haar symptomen te verlichten, en de magische toverdranken zouden haar eerder doden dan de afkickverschijnselen.

Hij kon haar niet helpen. Hij kon haar niet ondersteunen in haar gevecht tegen de resten van de toverdrank in haar bloed. Maar hij kon zichzelf er ook niet toe brengen haar alleen te laten. Sinds hij haar aan het bed gebonden had, was ze volledig afhankelijk van hem. Hij kon haar niet alleen laten.

Dus zat hij uren aan haar bed, hij keek naar haar, hij veegde het zweet van haar voorhoofd, hij bracht genezende zalven aan op haar bebloede, pijnlijke polsen die kronkelden in de leren boeien. En de hele tijd broedde hij op het mysterie dat Hermelien Griffel heette, terwijl hij hoopte dat ze zou overleven wat hem een levende hel leek.

Soms verliet de waanzin haar een tijdje. Hij keek dan op van het boek dat hij las, en daar waren haar ogen, hem aanstarend, terwijl haar mond woorden probeerde te vormen. Hij zei haar welke dag het was en hoeveel tijd er verstreken was. En altijd, vroeg ze hem met een klein, bang stemmetje of ze "iets gezegd" had. Ze vroeg nergens anders om.

Ze leek niets anders te vrezen dan haar controle te verliezen, geheimen te vertellen waar hij niets over mocht weten. Dus loog hij tegen haar. Vertelde haar niet dat ze gilde om hulp, dat haar dromen hem meer vertelden over haar lijden dan haar wakkere geest ooit zou doen.

Dat ze hem, eens te meer, compleet versteld deed staan. Hij wist niet meer wat hij van haar moest maken, hoe hij haar gedrag moest verklaren. De twijfel die hem een week geleden gegrepen had, was gegroeid. Er was iets mis met de beelden die hij in haar geest gezien had. Ze klopten niet. Niet met de dingen die haar hallucinaties en nachtmerries onthuld hadden.

En, als hij zichzelf toestond eerlijk genoeg te zijn om deze gedachte uit te spreken, klopten ze ook niet met de Hermelien Griffel die hij had leren kennen en respecteren door de jaren heen. Ja, ze was een leerling, een Griffoendor en vriendin van een paar van de meest onverdraagzame idioten die hij ooit het ongenoegen had les te moeten geven, maar haar geest was helder en scherp, haar moed had hem meer dan eens verbaasd, en ze had altijd een achting en tederheid jegens andere mensen vertoond die zeldzaam was onder vrouwen zo jong als zij.

Rechtvaardigheid en eerlijkheid waren altijd haar twee belangrijkste drijfveren geweest. Natuurlijk had hij gespot met haar belachelijke kleine SHIT, samen met de rest van de Zwadderaars, maar op een spitsvondige, vreemde manier had haar campagne een punt gehad.

Ze was er niet een om snel op te geven, of het nu om mensen of wat abstractere doelen ging. Ze had, bijvoorbeeld, nooit met zoveel haat en walging op hem gereageerd als haar vrienden zo volmondig deden. Hij had haar meer dan eens het leven zuur gemaakt, en nog steeds toonde ze hem dezelfde beleefde achting als Professor Banning, een van de meest geliefde leraren van de school.

Maar dat bewees natuurlijk niets. Marten Vilijn zelf was niet ongelijk aan Hermelien Griffel geweest tijdens zijn schooljaren: haalde altijd uitmuntende cijfers, gehoorzaamde de schoolregels altijd minutieus, werkte en leerde gepassioneerd. Hij toonde respect, zelfs bewondering voor de Professors waar hij stiekem een hekel aan had. Niemand had slechts één gezicht. Niemand kon door anderen compleet doorgrond worden. De meeste mensen kenden zichzelf niet eens!

Er was een duisternis in de ziel, een sluimerend kwaad dat zich in schaduwen hulde en nooit van buiten waarneembaar was. Een diepe verrukking in het misleiden van iedereen om je heen, een gevoel van superioriteit en macht die kwamen met deceptie en verraad en sterker kon zijn dan elk gevoel van loyaliteit of vriendschap. Severus wist dit goed genoeg. Hij had de zoetheid van die gevoelens geproefd. En misschien, had juffrouw Griffel ook geproefd, en besloten de kop tot de laatste druppel te legen.

En hij had Dooddoeners zien kronkelen in dezelfde angsten die juffrouw Griffel nu bevingen. Gewonde of stervende mannen en vrouwen die monsters waren geweest, meedogenloos, wreed en uit op bloed. Hij had diezelfde Dooddoeners plotseling zien huilen als kinderen, ze hadden spijt van alles wat ze gedaan hadden en vreesden de wraak van hun slachtoffers. Hij had Lucius Malfidus zo gezien, eenmaal, na een wel heel bloederige avond die van hen allen zijn tol geëist had. Lucius had zich toen niet als een monster gedragen. Slechts als een vermoeide man die teveel gezien had en waar de horror ervan hem achtervolgde.

Hij was er zeker van dat hij de gevoelens die met die beelden kwamen niet verkeerd geïnterpreteerd had. Daar waren ze veel te duidelijk, te ondubbelzinnig voor geweest. Ze had waarlijk getriomfeerd, had diepe en oprechte haat voor haar 'vrienden' op school gevoeld. Haar lust en plezier in de pijn was veel echter en intenser geweest dan alles wat hijzelf in jaren gevoeld had. Haar opwinding was diep en wild geweest.

Als dat niet haar ware gevoelens waren, was er maar een uitleg voor wat er gebeurd was – ze had ze daar opzettelijk geplaatst. Maar om beelden van zulk een scherpte, gevoelens van zo'n realistische kwaliteit te creëren, moest ze wel een Meester Occlumens zijn.

En er was geen enkele manier waarop ze dat geleerd zou kunnen hebben. Niemand had haar onderwezen, daar was hij zeker van. Slechts twee personen op Zweinstein waren zo goed in Legilimentie en Occlumentie dat ze het andere mensen konden aanleren – hijzelf en Albus Perkamentus. Albus zou het hem verteld hebben, hij wist goed genoeg hoe belangrijk het was om de Occlumensen in de Tovenaarswereld in de gaten te houden. En hijzelf had haar zeker niets geleerd. Dat had hij wel onthouden.

Dat bracht hem terug naar de vraag die hij al dagen overpeinsde – zou hij zijn Legilimentie-vaardigheid vertrouwen, of de waarheid die in haar waanzin verborgen zou kunnen liggen?

--

De dag ging voorbij in wachten en zuchten. Zijn vragende ogen verlieten haar alleen als hij naar de badkamer of iets eten moest. Hij had niet in de gaten dat de avond viel. Hij was zo verloren in zijn gedachten dat het plotselinge geluid van juffrouw Griffels stem hem wild deed opschrikken.

"Het is zo donker" fluisterde ze, verdwaald en bang als een klein kind.

"Laat me de kaarsen aansteken" antwoordde hij vlug en stond op uit zijn stoel.

"Professor!" Haar ogen schoten wijd open en verontrusting weerklonk in haar stem. "Hebben ze u ook gevangen? Ik hoopte dat ik de enige was…"

"Niemand heeft ons gevangen, juffrouw Griffel" probeerde hij haar te overtuigen. Maar hij wist dat het geen zin had. Ze waren hier zo vaak overheen geweest dat hij de routine inmiddels kende. "U bent in mijn kamers, veilig en wel."

"Dat is wat ze je willen laten geloven" antwoordde ze bitter. "En op het moment dat je je veilig voelt, pakken ze je. Het is altijd al zo geweest – een moment van onvoorzichtigheid, en alles is verloren."

Onwillig was hij het met haar eens. _Wees waakzaam,_ spotte de stem van Dwaaloog Dolleman.

"Ze krijgen u hier niet te pakken, juffrouw Griffel. Dat beloof ik."

"Hebben ze het met u ook gedaan?" vroeg ze plotseling. Haar ogen waren in een waanzinnige blik op zijn gezicht gevestigd. "Hebben ze u in de Donkere Kamer gebracht?"

"Ik… weet niet wat u bedoelt" antwoordde hij koud. "U moet nu rusten, juffrouw Griffel. U moet op krachten blijven."

"Ze doen vreselijke dingen met je in de Donkere Kamer" fluisterde ze terwijl haar ogen zwaar werden. Ze vocht om ze open te houden, maar haar woorden werden steeds minder verstaanbaar van de vermoeidheid. "En je weet nooit wanneer de klap valt. Dat is het ergst…"

Ze dommelde weer weg voordat ze haar zin kon afmaken. Maar Severus hield haar bijna een half uur scherp in de gaten voordat hij eindelijk de kaarsen aanstak, alsof hij verwachtte dat ze meer zou zeggen. Toen zuchtte hij uitgeput en pakte zijn boek weer op.

Hij las urenlang door. Zijn ogen werden moe en zijn rug deed pijn van de oncomfortabele houding in de stoel, maar hij ging toch niet naar bed en transfigureerde zijn stoel ook niet in iets comfortabelers. Hij had de laatste dagen erg weinig geslapen. Ja, hij moest voor het meisje zorgen, voorbereid zijn op haar aanvallen of nachtmerries.

Maar als hij eerlijk was tegen zichzelf, moest hij toegeven dat hij niet alleen daarom het slapen uitstelde.

Want zijn eigen dromen waren de laatste tijd minder dan plezierig geweest. Haar hallucinaties, haar nachtmerries en gefluisterde angsten brachten zijn eigen herinneringen terug, herinneringen die hij had weggestopt in de diepe grotten van zijn geest. Nu kwamen ze tevoorschijn uit de schaduwen als monsters, die het deel van zijn bewustzijn dat hij als zijn 'veilige zone' beschouwde probeerden te infiltreren.

_Hebben ze u in de Donkere Kamer gebracht?_ Haar echo weerklonk in zijn geest. Hij wist waar ze over praatte. Hij herinnerde het zich maar al te goed.

Het was een uitvinding van Lucius geweest, deze 'Donkere Kamer', ontworpen om vijanden of Dooddoeners met teveel van een eigen mening tot overgave te dwingen. Een cel, compleet afgesloten van enige lichtbron, alleen koude, naakte steen. Geen geluid. De slachtoffers werden er geblinddoekt ingebracht, zodat ze geen verschil konden opmerken als de doek voor hun ogen verwijderd werd. Sommigen dachten dat ze blind waren geworden, maar anderen begrepen waarvoor de kamer bedoeld was.

Slim als Hermelien Griffel was, was hij er zeker van dat zij het nut ervan onmiddellijk ingezien had. De genade der illusies gingen niet samen met intelligentie.

Er waren openingen in de stenen muren, zo hoog boven de gevangenen dat ze er niet bij konden, openingen waaruit de Dooddoeners de gevangen konden bekijken, hun toestand in de gaten konden houden zonder dat de trillende slachtoffers het wisten. Isolatie en duisternis konden dagenlang doorgaan voordat de eerste klap viel. Gevangenen hadden de gewoonte alle besef van tijd te verliezen in de Donkere Kamer.

En dan, als de gevangenen zich hadden overgegeven aan de duisternis, zouden ze beginnen. Iemand, daarboven verborgen in de opening, zou een vloek uitspreken die schijnbaar uit het niets zou komen. Er was geen manier om je voor te bereiden op de pijn, geen manier waarop je het effect kon verzachten.

Terwijl Severus' ogen in slaap vielen en zijn hoofd opzij viel, herinnerde hij hoe hij daar stond, in het donker, neerkijkend op de knielende gevangene op de vloer. Een spreuk had zijn zicht verscherpt, en dus kon hij hem zien, hoewel de duisternis zo zwaar was als een zwartfluwelen deken. Hij zag de smekende handen geheven in een bede om medelijden, zag hoe de angst zijn gezicht verwrong tot iets nauwelijks menselijks.

Maar toen, in een moment van shock en verwarring, realiseerde Severus zich dat de gevangene daar beneden in de Donkere Kamer deze keer geen man was. Omringd door vuile, verwarde lokken, keken de ogen van Hermelien Griffel op naar hem, zijn ziel doorborend. Ze wist dat hij daarboven was.

Hij zag haar trillen onder de pijn van de beheksingen en vloeken die vanuit andere openingen naar haar geslingerd werden. Maar ze wendde haar ogen niet af, haar blik bleef op zijn gezicht gevestigd. Ze zag hem. En ze wist dat het allemaal zijn schuld was.

Hij gromde, zijn tanden ontbloot in een grimas van haat, en richtte zijn toverstok op haar. De pijn raakte haar in haar zij en met een kreun viel ze om. Haar handen waren samengebonden zodat ze de val niet kon vermijden en haar gezicht landde op de koude stenen met een hoorbare krak. Hij zag hoe bloed haar bleke huid verdonkeren, zag het krampachtige stuiptrekken van haar lichaam onder de Cruciatusvloek. En hij lachte, lachte maar door en door, het schorre geblaf verdronk in het geluid van haar gepijnigde gillen…

Met een gesmoorde kreet kwam hij bij en hijgde naar adem. Het was een droom. Alleen een droom. Zijn schokkerige adem klonk luid in zijn eigen oren. Grijs licht vulde de kamer. De ochtend gloorde op Zweinstein en hij had alleen maar gedroomd. Hij was niet in de Donkere Kamer, hij was veilig…

Severus' blik viel op de voeten van juffrouw Griffel, secuur omsloten door de leren boeien. Zijn zoekende ogen gleden over haar roerloze lichaam omhoog waar ze plotseling twee bruine, wijdopen ogen ontmoetten, die hem nerveus aankeken.

"Juffrouw Griffel" sprak hij bondig. Zijn stem was nog schor van de slaap. "Weet u wie ik ben?"

"Een vreemde vraag, Professor" antwoordde ze. "Was het zo erg?"

Het kostte hem even voor hij zich realiseerde dat ze het over haar ziekte had. _Stom, _schold hij tegen zichzelf, _natuurlijk weet ze niet waar je over gedroomd hebt! Ze realiseerde zich waarschijnlijk niet eens dat je een nachtmerrie had!_

"Erger. Hoe voel je je nu?"

Ze fronste, terwijl ze even nadacht. "Versleten" zei ze toen. "En teer. Als een herfstblad."

"Nou, als je in staat bent poëtische metaforen te produceren, moet je je wel beter voelen" antwoordde hij droog. Hij zag haar wenkbrauwen omhoog schieten. Ze had duidelijk geen grapje van hem verwacht.

"Heb ik me… vreemd gedragen? Rare dingen gezegd? Gehallucineerd?" vroeg ze aarzelend. Iets aan de manier waarop haar handen trilden, draaiden en wrongen in de boeien, vertelde hem hoe belangrijk zijn antwoord voor haar was.

"Je probeerde me te vermoorden om aan de Toverdrank te komen" zei hij. "Daarom moest ik de leren boeien gebruiken. Laat me je nu losmaken."

"Sorry daarvoor, Professor." Ze glimlachte zwakjes, maar toen schoot er weer een vlaag van nervositeit over haar gezicht. "Denkt u dat het al veilig is?"

Hij was al een diagnosespreuk op haar begonnen, en voor de eerste keer in twee weken waren de resultaten bevredigend.

"Ik verwachtte het einde van de terugtrekkingsverschijnselen nu al twee dagen" legde hij uit. "Je lichaamswaarden bevestigen mijn verwachting dat je over het ergste heen bent. Hallucinaties en koorts zouden nu moeten zijn afgelopen. Je zult je, nochtans, nog wel een tijdje zwak voelen. Je magie heeft tijd nodig om terug te keren, en je mag jezelf niet overbelasten tot je er klaar voor bent."

Met een vlugge zwaai van zijn staf verdwenen de boeien, en ze zuchtte in opluchting. Langzaam ging ze rechtovereind zitten en masseerde voorzichtig haar polsen. Donkerblauwe plekken en restjes gedroogd bloed lieten zien waar ze tegen weerhouding gevochten had.

"U ziet er vermoeid uit" zei ze plotseling, hem eens te meer verrassend. "Waar hebt u over gedroomd, Professor?"

Verbaasd door de openhartigheid van haar vraag, ontmoette zijn blik haar ogen, donker door vermoeidheid en pijn, en Severus wist dat ze het wist.

"Daar hebt u niets mee te maken, juffrouw Griffel" snauwde hij, boos dat ze genoeg gezien had om zijn nachtmerrie correct te interpreteren. "Uw nieuwsgierigheid en slechte manieren zijn hier niet gewild."

Ze deinsde terug alsof hij haar geslagen had, en hij vervloekte zijn verdedigingen die ten gronde lagen aan zijn ruwe woorden.

"Als u er zich goed genoeg voor voelt, zou u een kleine tocht naar de badkamer kunnen overwegen, juffrouw Griffel. Een warm bad zou u goed kunnen doen."

Ze knikte stil. Bewegend met de teerheid van een oude vrouw, plaatste ze voorzichtig haar voeten op de vloer en worstelde om omhoog te komen. In een hartenklop stond hij naast haar en hielp haar zachtjes omhoog. Hij bood haar een warme mantel aan, die ze dankbaar aannam, maar met een bedachtzame uitdrukking in haar gezicht. Ze verwachte duidelijk iets onaardigs van hem, maar hij bleef stil terwijl hij haar naar de badkamerdeur leidde.

"Zal het lukken?" vroeg hij haar neutraal. Het idee van een Professor Sneep die haar in een warm bad hielp leek haar duidelijk te shockeren, en ze knikte krachtig. Toch waren haar stappen stuntelig en onzeker, en ze moest even tegen de deurpost aanleunen voor ze de badkamerdeur achter haar kon sluiten.

Hij wachtte een tijdje, om te zien of ze om hulp zou roepen of weer zou verschijnen, toen liep hij naar haar kast en begon naar een nieuwe pyjama te zoeken. Maar een gesmoorde kreet vanuit de badkamer deed hem omwervelen en de kamer doorkruisen in lange passen. Hij rukte de deur open en vond haar languit op de vloer, handpalmen tegen de tegels aangedrukt. Ze ademde snel in en uit, en haar gezicht was bijna net zo wit als de badkamertegels.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij. Hij knielde naast haar neer. "Hier, laat me je omhoog helpen."

"Het was niets, Professor" weigerde ze zwakjes. "Het werd me gewoon even zwart voor de ogen. Ik wil u niet lastig vallen, het lukt me heus zelf wel!"

Ze wendde haar ogen af, en vocht zo hard als ze kon om zelf weer op te staan. _Ze is bang dat ik haar weer zal beledigen_, realiseerde hij zich ineens.

Maar de bijtende opmerking kwam nooit. In plaats daarvan voelde ze twee handen onder haar oksels, die haar zachtjes op en naar de rand van de badkuip hielpen.

"Ga gewoon even rustig zitten" adviseerde hij haar, terwijl hij de kamer verliet en binnen een seconde terugkeerde met de pyjama. "Ik heb je wat kleren gebracht zodat je je kunt omkleden. Neem je tijd en haast je niet. Je bent bijna een week niet uit bed geweest."

Pure verbijstering tekende zich af op haar gezicht terwijl ze hem een ogenblik aanstaarde, sprakeloos van verrassing. Toen kreeg ze zichzelf zichtbaar weer in de greep, en knikte.

"Heel erg bedankt, Professor" antwoordde ze uiteindelijk. "Als u het niet erg vindt, kunt u ondertussen contact opnemen met Professor Perkamentus. Nu het ergste achter de rug is, kan ik gemakkelijk in een logeerkamer intrekken en u niet verder storen…-"

"Dat zal niet nodig zijn" onderbrak hij haar. Hij bewoog zich weer richting de deur. "Je blijft net zolang hier als je herstel zal duren."

"Maar Professor, ik dacht dat u me weg wilde hebben…"

"Rust, juffrouw Griffel. Rust uit en herstel. We zullen later praten."

En daarmee sloot Severus Sneep de badkamerdeur, een ontzettend verwarde Hermelien achterlatend die hem nastaarde alsof ze een spook had gezien.

* * *

V/N: Bedankt voor de reviews! Ik weet dat dit hoofdstuk een beetje laat komt, maar ik hoop dat jullie me nog niet vergeten zijn!

Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt weer heel duister en angstig, maar daar heb ik, een nederige vertaalster, immers geen invloed over. Kijk uit naar Het Hart der Duisternis, deel II. En review!


End file.
